


The Many Misadventures of Adrien Agreste

by greeneyedciel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Bad girl Marinette, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, High School, Humor, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Nerd Adrien Agreste, Teenage Drama, Travel, Unrequited Love, study abroad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedciel/pseuds/greeneyedciel
Summary: Adrien Agreste is finally able to attend public school only to be labeled as a social outcast. Now, he’s just trying to make his way through four long years at Collège Françoise Dupont and win over the love of his life Marinette Dupain-Cheng.At first, it’s a hopeless feat as their conflicting social classes ensure that Marinette wouldn’t dare breath in his direction, but then he’s given a choice. Be the hero he’s always dreamed of, or stay hidden in the shadows of his family name. With this choice comes the consequences that may lead to him getting the girl of his dreams, but what if she’s not who she seems?





	1. The Breakthrough

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third Miraculous work, and I hope you guys enjoy <3

I don’t know how I became this love-struck fool who sat in the exact same spot at this nearly empty lunch table every day while desperately scanning the lunch line like a crazed stalker. Actually, I might have an idea. Why were my collège days slowly being consumed by the single entity known as Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Well there’s a simple solution to this madness that I’ve reached many times.

Marinette is an otherworldly creature, in my opinion, because there’s no way she’s a normal girl. She’s far too pretty, and that’s putting my six weeks of observations mildly. In short, from the very moment I saw her, I fell in love. Yes, the simplest cause of crazed obsession-love.

Loads of teenagers all around this planet claim they’ve fallen in love, or some other variation of romantic bull that Disney force fed us throughout our childhood, but I have for real. It’s real unlike those other idiots that fluttered around me bouncing from partner to partner. My love is not dependent on her noticing me, which she doesn’t, but I desperately wanted to.

“If you keep staring like that, you’ll end up with drool all over your lunch.” Chloe prodded me with her plastic fork. “It’s disgusting the way you fawn over her. ”

It didn’t matter that Chloe was digging her fork into my cheek because Marinette was smiling in the lunch line at something Alya said. “Her smile is like a thousand suns-“

“Oh, not this again! Her smile is like everyone else’s smile and certainly not as perfect as moi.” Chloe jammed the fork to my bottom lip. “Oh Chloe, how could I have been so blind?” She pulled my lower lip up and down in a poor attempt at ventriloquism. “You’re obviously right. She’s nothing more than your average goth chick wearing crappy makeup.”

I batted the fork away while leaning on my right elbow, “She’s not goth! She just likes wearing a lot of black sometimes.” That was one thing I couldn’t quite figure out about Marinette. She always switched up her clothes: The first week of school she had the whole punk rocker vibe with her Jagged Stone t-shirts and desecrated jeans that showed the provocative fishnets she wore underneath, during the second week she dressed like the girl next door with little makeup at all, but the weirdest of all was the third week she dressed extremely feminine with loads of pink. It wasn’t normal for someone to change their style so frequently, which was one of the first things that intrigued me about her.

“Like it matters.” Chloe grabbed my chin forcing my head upwards to meet her gaze. “Look Adrien, having a crush is great. I totally had a thing for Nathaniel back in middle school, but one day I woke up and realized ‘Chloe you’re a high society princess’.”

I rolled my eyes, “Is this going anywhere or should I just let you ramble?” Chloe liked to ramble about herself a lot. Personally, I wasn’t bothered by this trait unlike a lot of our fellow students.  

Her manicured thumb nail jabbed into my chin, “I’m trying to say it’s never going to happen. We are rich. We come from high class families who are probably going to try marrying us off to each other, and Marinette is a poverty stricken street rat who’s going to end up selling drugs or marrying someone in a gang.” She released her grip, “It’s just not meant to be Adrien. I hate having to remind you every week.” She sighed and turned back to her salad devoid of any ranch, cheese, or croutons.  “I’m trying to save you from heartbreak.”

“Just eat your fat camp salad Chloe. I know what I’m doing.” I had no idea what I was doing. All I knew was that I wanted to spend the rest of my lunch just like I had since school started:  watching Marinette sit with her friend Alya and wonder what it would be like to join them.

 

Lunch ended unceremoniously twenty minutes later with Chloe ditching me five minutes before the bell chimed to redo her makeup. This left me painfully exposed at the gray, circular table surrounded by other students who all had plenty of friends to sit with. Luckily, I always carried a book with me to kill the time. My first week I tried talking to other students, but no one seemed interested in being friends with Adrien Agreste. No one seemed interested in the son of a famous fashion designer period, which was funny because you’d think the opposite would be true.

I guess it had to do with my dad’s overwhelming success. I assumed that my side job modeling didn’t improve my chances of making friends anytime soon either since money alone didn’t impress my peers. I thought modeling might when I first arrived here, but now I see that other students were only interested in what I could do for them like showing their designs to my father, something he would never give me the time of day for, the parties or drugs I could hook them up with that I didn’t even do or get invited to, if I could introduce them to Felix my party animal of an older brother who was just a child at heart, or lastly sex. It was alarming to know that so many unattractive girls wanted to have sex with me. I always thought I was attractive even with my babyish face, but no girl that I thought was near my level dare not breath in my direction in fear of showing any sort of remote interest.

But, those girls didn’t matter. All that mattered was Marinette and that damned smile of hers that made my knees go weak. She hardly ever smiled. I counted how many times she’s smiled since we’ve met: sixteen times. I’ve also counted how many times she’s spoken to me: zero.

I shambled to my slender, silver locker with the combination lock that sometimes got stuck on the wrong number against the flow of sixth period lunch. My next class was English, a class I breezed through so far, which would leave me plenty of time to add to my Marinette centered notebook. The notebook was the plainest I could find with an all blue cover to avoid suspicion, but the inside had pages of color coded dates, times, and little things I noticed about Marinette. Like how her blue eyes sparkled when she laughed, her dazzling smile, her shoulder length black hair shimmering in the sun during our physics lab, and how she had five freckles around her nose. Just pages of notes like these each blocked in different colors like blue for physical features, pink meant personality observations, yellow highlights social interactions, and purple was school work I noticed from the three classes I had with her. My plan at first was to find a subject she struggled with and offer to tutor her as a way to break the ice. That plan hasn’t worked so far. Marinette is great student despite her outward appearance or lack of interest in the classroom. And yes, I did realize this notebook made me a borderline stalker, and I would be crushed if anyone found it, which is why I wrote everything in Mandarin. I doubt anyone else in this school knows Mandarin; not even Chloe knew what I was writing when we sat together in English or Algebra.

“Agreste.” An unknown voice called. I pulled my head from my locker to see Alya’s very intimidating boyfriend leaning against the locker to my left. His bare arms were flexed while his brown eyes held me in a manner similar to a cobra focusing on its prey. Whoever blinked first lost.

“Nino Lahiffe.” I said dumbfounded.

He snorted, “Don’t look at me like that man. I’m not here to beat you up. I had a question.”

“A question?” I squeaked in a very unmasculine manner. Was this about Marinette?

“Didn’t I just say relax?” He leaned closer, “Look. I need a favor. I’m sure you know I’m not good at math.”

I shook my head, “I wasn’t aware.”

“Well I suck at it, but I need to pass or I’ll get held back.” His shaved head rested against  
the locker, “I can already tell that I’m going to fail my freshmen year if I don’t get help now.”

My heart raced, “You-you need me to tutor you?”

“Yeah, are you interested?”

“Yes! Just let me know when and where.” I blurted out happily. Nino was it! He would get me close to Marinette and I’d finally be able to talk to her.

Nino bent his arm and scratched the his neck, “Alright. I gotta warn you though, it’s not an easy task. I’m really slow with math.”

“Don’t worry.” I smiled, “I’ll make sure you get it.” I cast my gaze at the tiled floor as I debated whether I should ask him to introduce me to Marinette. “I have a question first though.” I tapped my thumb against my index finger in a nervous tick.

“D’accord.” Nino arched his pierced eyebrow.

“Does Marinette have-have…” Sweat started to form on my brow as panic raced through me.

“Does Marinette have?”

“Food allergies!” I closed my eyes cursing myself to hell, “Does she have any food allergies? We’re doing an experiment in our biology that involves food.” This was the weakest sounding lie I’d ever heard; I mentally kicked myself for being so stupid.

“Not that I’m aware of.” Nino studied me as he pulled out his phone, “Here.”

“Okay, that’s a relief because we’re…uh…lab partners.” My sweaty thumbs had a hard time typing over the slick screen. “That’s why I asked. Not trying to be weird or creepy.” I let out a  
dry laugh to curb the overwhelming urge to slam myself into my own locker and hide the rest of the day.

“Right, I’ll text you bro.” His large fist knocked playfully into my shoulder. “See ya later Agreste.”

I gripped my shoulder in awe. Did Nino just call me bro because he likes me?

“Adrien, class is starting in two minutes and I need to copy your answers!” Chloe’s heels clicked against the tile as she turned around my row of lockers. “Why are you holding your shoulder?” Her blue eyes flashed, “Did Nino punch you? Oh, I will kick his ass if he hurt you.” Her small hands wrung her homework into a vertical twist.

“No, Chloe. I think I actually made a friend.” I could tell Chloe wanted to rip off the dopey smile from my face, “I think I made my first guy friend.”

 

* * *

 

After classes let out, I hurried out of the school as fast as I could to avoid any confrontations like the wannabee freshmen bully Kim with his crew of jock friends. I rushed out to the curb in the front of the building and immediately heard tires squealing. Please, I prayed, don’t let Felix hit the trashcan again. He’s hit it five times so far in the six weeks since school started. “You’d think the school would move it by now.” I muttered under my breath watching all the sexually starved fangirls close in around me like hungry wolves at the sight of the silver sedan approaching. It was like this every single day. None of these preppy bimbos wanted anything to do with me, but they sure wanted to do Felix.

The silver sedan scraped against the sidewalk. I yanked the hot handle with a sigh, “You hit the curb again.” I slid into the gray, leather seat. The car reeked of smoke.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Felix was probably rolling his eyes behind his shiny pair of aviator sunglasses. “You shouldn’t complain when your awesome brother picks you up from school every day.” The car bounced as he cranked the wheel left into traffic.

“Well my awesome brother smells like too much cologne and cigarettes.” I rolled a window down revolted at the heavy stench.

“You need to let loose every once in a while.” Felix rolled his window down after me to check out the business woman parked next to us at the stoplight.

“Well maybe I could if you weren’t so immature all the time. Someone has to be the adult.” I rested my chin against my clenched fist feeling frustrated yet again. Not like that was anything new when it came to Felix.

“What? I am mature.” Felix tapped his fingers against the steering while ogling the woman probably ten years older than himself.

“Being into older woman doesn’t make you mature.” I snapped. “Plus, it’s gross.”

Felix grinned, “Don’t knock it till you tried it.”

“I will not try it. Not ever. I will happily be with a girl my own age.” I leaned into the seat with my arms crossed.

“Righhht.”

The car went silent besides the radio that murmured in the background.

Felix cleared his throat, “So dad wanted to talk to you ‘bout something.”

I groaned, “What now? Was my bed folded the wrong way?”

Felix leaned in close, “Yeah, and according to the latest issue of Obsessive Single Father Weekly that means you could have a serious drug problem. You know, when you’re not playing D&D with your nerd club.”

I shoved him away, “Shut up! You join sometimes.”

Felix snorted before turning the wheel right pulling us into the driveway, “When I don’t have real plans.”

I threw my arms up, “You are just as big of a nerd as I am!” I accused. “Yet I’m the only one who gets the label! How the hell does anyone not know this?”

“Because Adrikins-“ He nudged me with his right elbow, “I am the one who is utterly attractive, gets into continuous trouble, and disappoints dad on a daily basis. Being a nerd is the last thing people label me as.” Felix then wrapped his arm around my neck, “You wanna have an anime night? You can tell me about that girl you like. That would make you feel better.”

I blushed, “I thought you said you wouldn’t listen to me after I talked about her for two hours last time.” My heart sped at the single thought of talking about Marinette. Chloe stopped listening when I gushed about her and I hadn’t discussed her that much with Felix due to the poor woman advice he always handed out to me like ‘If she’s glarin’, she’s staring. You have a chance’ or the consistent ‘just throw a party’ advice. That’s what Felix had done his freshmen year and he always had friends after that. He always threw parties too, which is what got him grounded till he graduated when he got caught. He still snuck girls over into his room though and managed to steal wine out of the cellar without father noticing till it was too late. Then they would have an epic battle with lots of shouting and furniture smashing. It seemed like they fought every week since Mom died eight years ago. I barely remembered her, but her death hit Felix the hardest. Well, that’s what I overheard father saying a couple of times.  

“Just try to talk about her like a normal human being. She’s just a girl after all.”

I opened the passenger door, “Easier said than done.”  

Felix and I shuffled through the huge front door to stand in the entrance on the overly designed marble floor.

“Adrien, could you come here for a moment?” Father’s voice sounded calm, so at least I had that going for me.

“Oh.” Felix snickered like a child. “You’re in trouble.” He sang and poked my arm.

Sometimes I just sat and pondered the fact that Felix was nineteen. “Fuck off Felix.” I pulled my arm away, “Just go wait up in my room.”

“Whatever bro. Just try not to get lectured for too long.” He shoved me towards Father’s office.

I slid across the slick floor and almost crashed into his closed doors, but I caught myself at the last second. I opened the door just a crack on unsteady legs, “Father?”

He sat hands folded on his desk. “Yes, Adrien. I’m right here.” His light blond hair was brushed back, his sharp face already stern, and his posture so straight you could be sure he sat at a ninety degree angle. This was Gabriel Agreste in lecture mode-ready to parent your ear off at the drop of a pin with his infinite parenting book knowledge. His deadly attack combo consisted of statistics he remembered from parenting magazines, Lipshitze’s _Raising a Teenage son_ , the mom blogs he secretly followed about raising troubled teens in a single parent household, and the ever consistent ‘I’m disappointed in your behavior, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you’ blow.

“Felix said you wanted to talk to me.” I entered the room against my best interests.

“Yes, I just wanted to say I’m proud of your academic success so far.”

My brows shot up, “Is-is that all?”

“Along with that congratulations-”

Here we go, I prepped myself for the disappointment.

“Well I needed to grab something out of your room and I came across your… drawings of a certain girl.”

I gasped in horror, “I-I uh it was for uh art class.” I scrambled as I desperately tried to remember what I drew the other day.

“So the assignment was to draw a classmate surrounded in a heart?” Father lifted the sketch of Marinette with a closed smile surrounded by a thick heart outline.

I froze at the evidence against me.

“You’re not in trouble.” He closed his eyes, “I just would like to discuss girls with you.”

No. Anything but this! “Um, can we wait because Felix and I are going to spend some time bonding together in a-a safe environment.” I wracked my brain for psychological words that he related his parenting advice to, “Because it’s good to improve our bond together?” I cringed at how lame my redirection sounded.

“Adrien, although I understand you feel embarrassed about the situation, I feel that now would be the appropriate time to discuss the topic of dating, and the- ” He coughed as attempt to hide his own discomfort, “The changes going on in your body.”

If I were ever sent to hell, this would be it. “Father, there’s really no need because Felix can tell me everything I need to know.”

Father waved away my embarrassment and reached under his desk. “Nonsense, I bought this book just for the occasion.” A thick book rested on his desk. It had a picture of a teenage boy sweating with the large question mark over his head with bold print titled: Your body & You.

“Okay dad.” Felix opened the office door, “I think Adrien has had enough for one day.”

Father’s hands clenched around the book, “Felix.” He hissed, “What did I tell you about backseat parenting?”

“For the love of Christ dad. He’s fourteen! He already knows what’s going on with his body.” Felix stormed towards the desk, “You’re just mad because you owe me twenty Euros.”

I glanced between them. “What?”

“Felix!” Father spat his name like a curse.

“Oh, didn’t dad tell you? We had a bet going behind you back. He thought you were gay.” Felix wrapped his hand around my forearm ready to pull me away.

“That’s a lie!” Father shot up from his desk.

My face burned, “The bet or the fact you thought I was gay?” I now officially wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

“Come on Dad.” Felix egged him on. “Tell him.”

“Adrien, I swear I would never intentionally hurt you. Felix is just exaggerating again.”

“Oh, so now I’m the one lying?” Felix dropped my arm. “You told me you thought he was gay because he used to have his Batman and Superman action figures make out with each other till he was almost ten.”

“Stop it!” I shouted. “Stop being so- so embarrassing! No wonder I’m not normal.” My chest rose and fell in horror, “I’m going to my room to watch anime and whoever wants to join can, but I’m going to watch Yuri on Ice or Lovely Complex. You both can just keep acting like asshats.” I spun on my heels.

“Language Adrien!” Father shouted after me.

“Oh go language yourself.” Felix screamed back.  

The fighting between them picked up and I heard my name thrown around before I started up the stairs annoyed by it all. Halfway up the polished steps I heard father’s pencil holder break again due to the distinctive crunch against the wall.  They always fought. They always made up. It was just an endless cycle I was trapped in until father finally lets Felix move out.

He wouldn’t of course because Felix causes trouble for example last year he broke into the zoo trying to get the giraffe drunk enough so he could ride it. Felix would drag the Agreste name through mud before he even left the driveway, so father keeps him here on the threats of disowning or cancelling his trust fund while they pretend to play parents and raise me failing to realize I’m already fourteen. I take care of myself most days anyway unless Natalie has time to spare.

 “Adrien!”

 I heard the office doors burst open and heavy footsteps before an arm swung around my neck.

“I’m sorry you had to see us fight again.”

Both of them said this, but neither of them ever meant it. “Let’s just go watch anime.” I rolled my eyes as we headed up the stairs ready to spill all the details of Marinette’s smile today.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of my totally self-indulgent fic that I shamelessly Americanized. I just have a thing for a nerdy Adrien. 
> 
> Huge shout out to my beta readers: Goldi, PrincessNoodle, Charli, and Zapdos007
> 
> Comments & Kudos are appreciated,
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	2. A Hero's Folly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!

Marinette worked in a bakery that her father used to own before he died. I wasn’t sure how he died, and Marinette never talked about it with anyone who would willingly share with me. Her cousins owned the place now while her mother worked/ran the bakery.

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng was a nice woman. She had a round face, bright eyes, a kind smile, and she always remembered my name. She thought it was wonderful that I modeled. She loved my father’s designs and always spoke about how Marinette looked up to him for making his own way in the fashion world despite all the obstacles. An obstacle like his wife dying. An obstacle like having to raise two boys while conducting runway shows and breaking up bickering models. 

I remember the nights where Gabriel would sketch with his left hand and stir dinner in a pot with his right back before the manor. We used to have a babysitter that Felix always flirted with by making fake proposals or picked her flowers. Then she would leave and the regular Felix would return.

 Most of my memories were of this Felix. A figure that stared out windows for a long time like he was looking for Mother to come walking in at any moment. I often asked him what he was staring at. He replied nothing. He always replied nothing. This habit continued even when we moved into the large manor that was now our permanent home.

But, today was different. I couldn't let these contemplative thoughts get me down! Today I would march into the bakery and gather intel about Marinette from one of the most intimate sources of information possible-her mother. There was a rumor floating around school that Marinette had a crush on someone. With overly high hopes I thought-I wished it was me.

I cut my usual standing outside their spotless display window in half and opened the front door, “Hi.” I waved as I gulped down the small piece of confidence I mustered while walking here.

“Adrien, how wonderful to see you again.” Her kind smile bloomed across her face. “How is school? I hear you have a few classes with Marinette.”

My heart pounded, “You-you know that?” My cheeks burned with a wave of blush, “Marinette-Mari told you that?” I stammered suddenly feel my hands sweat.

Mrs. Dupain waved her hand, “Oh no. Nino told me.”

My world shattered. “Oh.” I let out a deflated sigh. I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up. It’s not like Marinette would purposely notice a nerd like me.

“Yes, he said you would be tutoring him since Marinette didn’t have time between her upcoming contest and the help I need around here.” She swayed her head to the right, “It’s just been so busy in the bakery this month. I need the extra help.”

I nodded, “What contest is she entering in?” I asked casually. I picked up a chocolate chip muffin bringing it to the counter. Felix wanted pain au chocolats, and he always wanted two so he could eat one in front of father while his lips pressed into a thin line at the thought of those ungodly calories ruining Felix’s perfect body.

“Oh, let me think.” She tapped her chin while I picked out Felix’s pain au chocolates. “I believe it was some magazine contest…”

“Teen Vogue?” I offered off the top of my head.

She pressed her lips together, “No, she already entered in that one a couple months ago. I believe it was a local contest.” Her nails drummed on the counter and each second that passed drove me into a swell of agonizing curiosity. 

“I remember!” She snapped her fingers. “It was something your father and some other designer were running at the Université to raise awareness for young designers.”

My eyes widened, “Really?” I threw a line out into my brain trying to recall Father mentioning a fashion contest. I could feel something bob in the dark depths, yet I reeled in nothing.

“Yes, it ends next month I believe. Marinette is working very hard to get her outfit all finished.”

I imagined Marinette leaning over her sewing machine all focused with her small nose scrunched in concentration.

“Adrien?”

“Yes!” I jumped up from my daydream. “I’m done.” I placed the goods on the table. This was it! I could show father what she’s designing and persuade him to chose her work. Maybe he would even give her an internship! Then she’d come over every day, I’d get to see her smile up close…

“Adrien, you seem awfully distracted today. Is everything alright dear?”

I snapped my head in up and forced a nod. “Great, never better! I gotta run, au revoir!” I grabbed the package off the counter and sprinted out the store and down the street not caring how idiotic I looked. I had to get home and tell Felix to help me.

 

* * *

 

 

“Adrien~” Felix’s voice floated from upstairs as I unlocked the front door.

That was his smug voice like the one time he found porn on my computer or my doodles of Marinette. “Que?” I shouted before ascending the staircase. “You better not be going through my stuff,” I shouted hurrying the marble steps.

“Oh no. My hands are somewhere special.”

I sprinted towards my room, “I swear-” I opened the door to see his strong arms wrapped around my ladybug body pillow-specifically her breasts.

“And just when did you get this?” His grey eyes crinkled with a cruel smile.

My face burned in mortification, “Put.It.Back.” I snapped. “Or I’ll eat these.” I shook the folded white box causing the pain au chocolats to shift around.

As expected, Felix abandoned the embarrassing body pillow that clearly defined my nerdy teenage boyness. “You should really hide that better. Only little kids and lonely perverts are into Ladybug. Chat Noir, however, is a stud.” Felix snatched the box from my hand and proceeded to shove one pastry into his mouth chewing slowly.

My chest rose in defense, “She’s still cool! Just because Chat Noir is a show-offy asshole doesn’t mean she’s not a real hero.”

Felix rolled his eyes, “He’s the one doing all the work. She doesn’t even help anymore.” He licked the chocolate off his fingers before returning his gaze to me. “They’re supposed to be partners, yet he leaves her all alone like a bitch. She can’t even take down common street thugs by herself anymore. Didn't you see the video of him having to help her last week? It was only two guys.”

My rapport faltered. It was true, her performance as Ladybug had declined as years went on. It’s not like she was old, it just seemed like she didn’t care about being a hero anymore. People were calling for her retirement, but if she retired that would mean Chat Noir would have to retire with her. That was something I could never see him doing. Chat loved attention. He loved saving citizens in front of all those cameras and fangirls. Woman left and right claimed he slept with them. There were whole websites dedicated to him in that aspect-complete with Chat x reader fanfiction that hoards of lonely girls flocked to.

While his popularity had only grown with time, Ladybug’s admiration slowly flickered away like the tip of a candle that had no more wax to burn. People claimed she was too busy to be a hero, too uncaring, too fat, too thin, too weak, and just any other insult they could throw at her. The most often comparison was why can’t she be like Chat Noir.

I didn’t want her to be like Chat Noir. He didn’t save people because it was his duty or because he wanted to. He only did so because he was a huge glory hound who loved the benefits of being Paris’s favorite hero. When Ladybug was at her peak, she saved people because she cared.

“You know, they were thinking about inducting Chat Noir into the hall of heroes.” Felix sauntered over to my couch. He jumped in the air and slammed his butt down followed by two soft bounces.

“And just how do you know that?” I asked crossing my arms. “If Chat is getting inducted, he’s going to retire soon then, right?”

Felix said nothing as he picked up the PlayStation controller.

“Is he quitting?” I tentatively walked over to lean against the back of the couch. I observed the unusual sour look on Felix’s face as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Just a rumor,” Felix answered in a cool tone.

I tapped my fingers on the back of the couch trying to decipher his angry appearance, “Well it’s not the end of the world. Chat could always just become another hero. I heard the mantle for Tortuga was up or Volpina.”

Felix snorted, “I doubt he wants to be any of those lame ass heroes.”

I frowned at his bitter tone, “What’s your problem?”

“Nothing. Nothing's wrong, everything's fine.” Felix blasted away some drones violently pressing buttons to create the perfect combo attack.

I propped the right side of my cheek against my clenched fist, “Sure doesn’t sound like nothing.”

Felix paused the game and dropped his controller to look at me with such intensity that for once reminded me that HE was actually the older sibling. “I just don’t see why he has to quit. Why can’t he just work with the next Ladybug? What if that next Ladybug was supposed to be his partner?  I just don’t think it’s fair that both of them have to give up being a hero because one of them doesn’t want to do it anymore.”

I watched his eyes get sheeny with a sort of hidden anger that was only there when he pretended everything was fine like on Mom’s birthday, or when Father made him attend an event with a girl he couldn’t stand. “Because that’s not his real partner. Both Chat Noir and Ladybug get picked together. They get picked together, they fight together, and they get retired together. That’s how it works.”

Felix bit the corner of his lip, “Because some fucking old guy says so?” He muttered.

I furrowed my brows, “What?”

“Nothing.” Felix stood up. “I’m going to go out. You need me?” He gave me one final look.

I opened my mouth to discuss my plan before shutting it. He was too angry, “No. I’m good.”

Felix gave me a nod before heading out the door.

I knew I wouldn’t see him till tomorrow morning. I worried about him. I worried about who he was with, what he was doing, and if he was okay. Of course, he wasn’t okay. He was dying for the freedom he was so actively denied. He was dying to travel and see the world. He was dying to move out and away from father, but also realized that would mean moving away from me. It also meant he wouldn’t get his trust fund or any other form of inheritance.

But, I couldn’t worry about him right now. I had to find Father and find out more about this contest.

 

He didn't arrive home till nearly ten that night. His crisp white coat brought out the red in his tired eyes.

"Hi, Father." I smiled from atop the staircase like I used to do when I was still in elementary school.

Father eyed me suspiciously taking off his coat, "If you're trying to cover for Felix-"

I faked a laugh and waved my right hand, "No. I just had a question about something." I awkwardly bit the inside of my cheek.

Father hung his coat in the closet a couple paces from the front door that was so well hidden you wouldn't even notice if you didn't live here. "Yes?"

"So that contest you're doing next month...I, uh, have a friend-I mean, someone I know entering in it." My sweaty palms felt sticky against the marble stairs.

Father frown deepened, "I'm not picking them if that's what you're asking."

"No! That's not what I'm asking about. I just-I just want you..." My throat clenched tightly, "I just want you to keep an eye out for Marinette Dupain-Cheng's work. She's a big fan of yours."

Father nodded and stretched his wrist slightly, "I suppose I could do that. Anyway, it's time for you to go to sleep now Adrien." Father rubbed his left eyes languidly before shooing me up the stairs with a flick of his left wrist.

I suppressed my smile, "Yes Father." I almost skipped back into my bedroom so happy I could die. Think about Marinette intering for Father over the summer lulled me into warm dreams of her smile.

 

* * *

 

The next morning I woke up late and scrambled to get ready without Felix's normal music blaring through the hallway. I shook my head assuring myself he was fine.

I clumsily ran down the staircase in my beige sweater, glasses, and dark Agreste Jeans with my bag digging into my shoulder. I heard Father shuffling his morning paper and sketches from the huge dining room to the left.

"Adrien, you still have fifteen minutes for breakfast." He called.

I bit my lip and rushed into the dining room to snack on a hardboiled egg. "This is really all I need."

Father peered at me from under his glasses, "Nonsense. Sit down and tell me about school."

I cringed as I sat down. I was trapped now like a bug in his parenting web for him to overanalyze me.

"Have you seen your brother?"

Well, that's a great question considering it was a Monday, "Uh yeah. I think he left super early this morning."  I lied through my teeth before shoving half the egg in my mouth. "Why don't we listen to the news?" I played with my phone to turn on the new station.

"And in a shocking development, we have received video of Ladybug and Chat Noir indecently exposed atop of a building last night after defeating a group of robber trying to steal-"

Father dropped his paper on top of his morning coffee. "Adrien, I'm going to go watch the news now." He rose stiffly from his chair before marching into his office.

"Oh thank god." I sighed dropped the half-finished egg onto my plate. I sprang to my feet and hurried out the front door before Father could change his mind.

The walk to school was disconcerting with a group of men tearing a Ladybug poster down and howling at it while a businesswoman walked past disgusted. The weirdness continued as a mother holding her daughter's Ladybug toy yelled at her before dropping it into the nearby trashcan.

At this point, I was already outside the school where Chloe rushed to greet me. “Did you see the video?” Chloe gripped my arm and walked with me up the small stairway against the flood of traffic.

"Video? You mean the thing about Ladybug and Chat Noir being exposed-"

Chloe slapped my bicep as she skipped beside me, "They were having sex." She said in a childish tone. "Can you believe they would have sex on a roof with people below them?"

I frowned. Everyone had seen this video by now. Everyone now thought Ladybug was a slut, and worse yet a horrible hero. “I don’t think they meant to do that.”

"It's all Ladybug's fault. She probably seduced Chat Noir into boning her. Everyone has been saying she wanted to retire soon anyway." Chloe’s perfectly manicured nails somehow managed to dig into my skin through my sweater, “She totally failed to stop that bank robbery and then went onto the roof to screw Chat Noir. That sounds like a good hero to you?”

"How would it be her fault?" I rolled my eyes.

"Put your fanboy feelings aside Adrikins. She wanted out and what better way than this?"

I looked at my arm being held captive by Chloe. She had a point. I knew she had a point, but Ladybug was my hero. “She’s probably just going through some stuff.”

Chloe held her pink iPhone in her left hand, “That deals with Chat Noir’s dick?” She snickered.

“You have a crush on Chat Noir.” I pointed out before unlinking our arms to open my locker. My locker gonged open with the door vibrating from being yanked open as I reached into grabbing my books.

“Like that’s different.”

“Like that’s different.” I mocked. “It’s not different. You’re just being mean to her because she’s a woman. No one is bashing Chat for having sex on the job.”

“That’s because Chat was the one who saved everyone like always.’

I wanted to slam my locker and tell Chloe how much of a sexist bitch she was being, but I bit my tongue. “I just don’t think everyone is being fair to her.” I shrugged my shoulders feeling the repressed anger burn deep inside me as I swallowed it down like always. One of these days, like Felix warned me many-a-time, I would burst in an insatiable rage that was far greater than the disputes between Father and him.

Chloe over rolled her eyes and leaned against the locker to my left, “What are you her knight in shining armor?” She blew a piece of her blonde strands away from her face. “I swear you and Marinette, now you and Ladybug. Couldn’t you just fall in love with someone who’s on our level and it would actually happen for you.” Chloe stretched her breasts near my line of vision.

I get what she was trying to do. I understood, but I had as much attraction to her as I did to Felix. I was probably more attractive to Felix and I’ve had to be around him when he had rancid gas. “Marinette and I will happen. You just don’t believe in my plans.” I sniffed defensively.

Chloe slapped my neighbor’s locker before flouncing away, “Because your plan is stupid Adrien.”

Chloe left me with those words hanging in the air as I bundled my books in my hand and headed to class. What did she know anyway? Chloe, the school’s ice queen, didn’t even believe in love.

 

It was about second period before I saw her. Marinette floated into class like an angel with her biker boots, her tight leather leggings, her ripped Jaggerd Stone t-shirt nearly exposing her mid-drift, and her tight, cropped leather jacket that was oddly decorated with a ladybug pin amongst its spikes. Purple sunglasses hung from the v-neck of her shift that exposed the freckled tan line of her breasts from sunbathing with her friend Alya the other day.

I only knew so because she posted it on Snapchat that I continually checked every hour on the weekends when I wasn’t modeling. Her hair was slicked to the side in messy waves and her red lipstick complemented her eyes in a way I couldn’t put in mere words. She sat two desks in front of me without so much as a nod in the direction of my existence, yet I felt like my whole body vibrated with anticipation that maybe today was the day she’d finally acknowledge me.

Of course, it never was the day, but seeing her made my heart flutter. I loved Marinette. I loved her and her smell of vanilla that floated behind her breaking any sort of fragile concentration I held in English. I doodled hearts around my notes of her for the day so I could seal this precious memory away and pull it out when I missed her. I would tell our children about the times I admired her from afar and they would-

“Mr. Agreste, why don’t you read your poem to the class today since we have so much time on our hands?” Ms. Simon

 

I nearly fell onto of my desk, “Um-” I scrambled through my notes with the horrible realization that every single one was about Marinette. My palms sweated profusely as I folded my notebook ready to stand. Merde, I could do this. I could make something up off the top of my head.

 

“You do have something prepared, don’t you Mr. Agreste?” Ms. Simon totted her tongue.

 

My hands shook slightly as I nodded, “Of course. I have it right here.” I awkwardly gestured to my notes. “It’s all right here and in mandarin-I mean English.” I closed my eyes cursing myself to eternal damnation for my awkwardness.

 

“Let’s hear it.” She crossed her arms in contempt.

 

“She walks in beauty like the night while crawling up the walls of Paris inspiring fright-” I can do this. “Dressed in Red and white. She is the incarnate of hope, the damnation of evil-”

Ms. Simon sighed, “Why don’t we wait to hear the end?”

I let out a sigh of relief sitting back down as a wave of furious whispers sounded behind me. I forgot one of Kim's goons was in this class. I glanced behind me to see Alix's eyes narrow as she mouthed to me: you're done for.

Great, I thought to myself, more bullying. Just what I needed.

 

* * *

 

I waited at the curb like normal after school, except noticing the fact the trash can had been moved to the other side of the sidewalk when Felix pulled up. I had half expected him to bail on me since he wasn't home this morning. The inside of the car looked smokey, and he had his black aviators on. I yanked at the hot handle from sitting in the Universite’s parking lot for a couple hours to let the smoke flow out of the car before getting inside.

I slid into the grey seat with the oddest feeling like something was off. “Hey.” I offered Felix who sat unmoving in the driver’s seat.

Felix nodded with his slicked back, blond hair falling in front of his face. He zoomed away from the curb before twisting down a street opposite of the manor.

I watched scenery pass in a blur before I turned to him, “Hey, where are we going?” My heart sped up as Felix shrugged his shoulders. It was silent except for my wildly beating heart. “Is something wrong?” I wanted to ask was Father okay. I wanted to ask if he was okay.

Felix let out the heaviest sigh I’ve ever heard him muster. His whole chest and shoulders deflated in on himself. “I’m sure you’ve watched the video.” Felix shifted his position so he could drive with one hand. His free hand rubbed his eyes under the sunglasses.

I felt myself panic, “Did you do something stupid again?” In a panic, I seized his arm, “Did you try riding another giraffe?”

Felix hung his head causing his black aviators to slid off the bridge of his nose. His normally perfect grey eyes and masculine face that inspired hoards of women to throw themselves at him was puffy and red. His lashes were stuck together like-like he had been crying.

“I fucked up way worse than the giraffe. I wish it was another giraffe.” His fun-loving voice cracked. Felix held his free hand in front of his mouth, “I fucked over my partner Adrien.” A single tear slid from his eye and down his cheek.

Panic increased at the sight of Felix crying. “Drug partner?” I gripped his forearm with two hands now. “We can get you out of it. You know you don’t have to run away-”

Felix shook his head causing his sunglasses to fall into his lap. “You fucking idiot. I fucked Ladybug.”

Everything stopped. I sat there in the seat as Felix’s speed never faltered, traffic continued, yet the world collapsed in on itself. “You…” I blinked, “You fucked Ladybug?” My mouth gaped open and my hands shook. “You fucked a hero of Paris!” I threw his arm as I retracted my hand causing the car to swerve a little.

Felix sniffed, “You idiot. I am a hero of Paris.” His left hand pushed his falling strands back.

“Fucking a bunch of women does not make you a hero.”

“Goddamnit Adrien!” Felix abruptly swerved the car to the right causing me to bump against the window. “Plagg, tranzforme-moi!”

A bright flash of green light blinded me. I bowed my head rubbing my eyes through my eyelids. “What the hell was-” I blinked and almost scrambled out of the car. “What the hell!” Chat Noir-Felix sat in the driver’s seat with huge grey/blue eyes in a black catlike bodysuit. His claws flexed over the steering wheel as he waited for me to say something. “No.” I shook my head and opened the car. “No, no, no!” I stumbled over to a light post near where he parked. “You-You aren’t a hero! Y-the parties-personality…” The counterargument all fell apart as soon as I started to really think about it. I don’t remember Felix actually being at those parties when he flooded the manor full of guests. I failed to recall his presence at clubs he said he was at or music events he attended. I couldn’t remember the last time someone tagged him in something when Chat Noir was fighting crime. He never answered his phone after a certain hour…

Felix slammed his car door shut as himself. There was no costume-no black. It was just Felix in his v-neck grey t-shirt looking depressed as he locked the doors and strode towards me.

“Come on.” Felix wrapped his large hand against my forearm dragging me towards a shoddy looking building that advertised healing. He said nothing as he briskly moved me inside and towards a door in the middle of the building.

“Felix!”

The door opened revealing a short man with a fading hairline. “Felix, Adrien.” He made a soft bow.

“Save it.” Felix brushed past him in a huff tugging me along with him. We entered a small room with a cushioned table in front of us that must have been used for something related to chiropractic of sorts. I was so focused on the table, I failed to see Father.

“What. Were. You. Thinking.” His voice was ice just like his grey eyes. His pale hands were folded in front of his mouth in contempt as he gazed at Felix with a ferocity that sent shivers down my spine. I was truly afraid for my brother now. Afraid and confused.

Felix’s normal unruly behavior was nowhere to be found as he shouldered the blame for once in his life. “I screwed up. I didn’t know they were down there dad. I swear.” Felix’s grip tightened around my forearms as if I were some sort of security blanket. “I didn’t see them. I wasn’t trying-I never thought someone would record us.” His voice sounded cracky like he had swallowed sandpaper.

I watched father’s face soften as he closed his eyes, “But they were. They did. And now my son is being featured on pornography sites worldwide.” Gabriel rubbed his forehead with both hands. “I’m having it taken down, but it’s not like our lawyers can do much about it without giving your identities away.”

My gaze shifted between my brother and father and then to the old man who stroked his short beard thoughtfully. I was totally lost. “I don’t understand. If Felix was Chat Noir, then why did you send him away every summer? How, how do you even know he was Chat Noir?”

Father’s face displayed tiredness that one gets with age and two teenage sons, “Because the cat miraculous has been in our family for the past four generations.”

I blinked in surprise. "Well, that would have been nice to know." I said sarcastically to him for once.

Felix let go of my arm to sit at the table when a black mouse thing flew out of his shirt.

“Yep. I was your grandpa's, your dad’s, Felix’s, and now I’ll be yours.” The black thing with a fat head and pudgy body flew in front of my face. It had huge, green eyes and reminded me of a weird bug you'd see from an anime.

I cringed and jumped back almost knocking into the old man. “What is that!” I practically screamed. My feet tripped over themselves in a fervor to hide behind Felix. “Keep it away from me! Whatever it is, I don't want it. Let Felix keep it!” kneeled behind Felix’s muscular back terrified. “I don't want it inside me.”

Felix’s shoulders clenched with a sigh, “Plagg doesn't go inside you. He goes inside the ring.”

I shook my head so hard my glasses bounced, “I don't want it. Father, let Felix keep it. It's gross.”

The mouse thing huffed, “Look who's talking four eyes.”

“Plagg! Don't insult my son.” Father snapped obviously irritated by the whole affair.

“Well teach your son some better manners then.” It crossed its pudgy arms. “I'm not gross.”

Felix sighed again, “He's just scared. Cut him some slack.”

“I don't want it. Why do you guys never listen to me! I don't want to be Chat Noir. Felix should be Chat Noir.” I reached to grab Father’s hand across the table. “Please! I’ll do anything. I’ll go back to being homeschooled. Don't make me do it.” I squeezed his hand feeling my eyes burn with tears. “I'm not like Felix. I can't do it.”

Sympathy flickered across his stern gaze, “Adrien, it's not a punishment.” Father flipped his hand palm up to hold mine. “You'll be a fantastic hero. I feel it.”

I shook my head feeling my glasses slip off my nose, “No! This is wrong. Felix is Chat Noir. Felix should be-Felix, has to be Chat Noir.” I pleaded trying to make father understand. Why wouldn't he listen to me? This wasn't like playing the piano or learning Mandarin, this was dangerous. This was insane!

“I know you are scared, Adrien.” The old man wandered over to the square table slowly. “But, it is time. The current Ladybug has no desire to fight crime anymore, especially after what has happened because of the video. The Ladybug and Chat Noir miraculous compliment one another like yin and yang. There cannot be one without the other.”

I gazed at Felix’s deflated face. “Felix maybe an idiot-”

“Hey,” Felix interjected while Father muttered something that sounded like an agreement under his breath.

I held up a finger while I focused on the old man’s gaze, “Impulsive, reckless, annoying, irritating, womanizing, selfish jerkwad, but he’s also the best Chat Noir this city has seen in a long time.” I turned to father, “No offense.”

His grey eyes twitched, “None taken.” He rotated his head with a soft sniff.

“And Felix deserves to be Chat Noir with the new Ladybug. It’ll be good to have someone experienced to help guide her.”

The old man blinked taking in my speech. He mulled over the words with an inciteful tilt of his head. “You have a hero inside you Adrien Agreste. It is time to let that hero save Paris.”

I sank to my seat unable to make eye contact with Felix. I failed him.

“So the renouncement ceremony should take place on Friday so Paris will have all weekend to celebrate your accomplishments. By Monday we’ll have a welcoming ceremony for Adrien and the new Ladybug.”

I failed to meet his gaze letting messy, blond bangs fall on my face.

Luckily we could always count on Gabriel to speak up for the both of us, “That sounds extremely reasonable. Perhaps it will give Felix time to ponder his next phase as a hero of Paris.”

It wasn’t reasonable. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair to either of us because once again I would have to either fail or surpass Felix at something I didn't even want to do once again. I would have to destroy the only thing he was ever any good at in order to please my father.

And I think...I think Felix already knew that which is why he exited the room without saying goodbye.   

 


	3. Fallen Idols

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing music for this chapter 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7LEmer7wwHI&t=1482s

 

I stood in the open on top of a high roof as Felix prepared to play Chat Noir for the last time. “I’m sorry,” I whispered for the hundredth time.

Felix stretched and rolled his shoulders in circles. “It was bound to happen sooner or later.” Felix’s grey eyes avoided mine as he turned right stretching his muscular back that I would kill to have.

I shifted my weight to my left foot unsure of what else to say, “Are you mad?” I repeated in fear his answer would change.

His sigh rang in my ears louder than the crisp word that followed, "No.”

“You sound mad.”

Felix stretched his other side, “Adrien, you’re over analyzing again.”

I shifted to my right side, “No.” I was more aware of my scrawny form than ever before watching Felix in this moment. He was always bigger than me. Always the stronger, more handsome brother of the family, but now that I was about to take over as Chat Noir...I felt myself sink into a well of despair. There was no way I could fill his shoes.

“Yes, you are.” Felix laid flat against the roof rolling one leg over the other. “You always do this when you feel guilty and then you beat yourself up about it.” He pulled one knee back to his chest till a small pop filled the air.

I opened my mouth to counteract this statement before closing it. He was right. I always overanalyzed everything...I always overthought. I would put myself down for the slightest missteps in my behavior. It was a habit learned from Father. It was a habit Felix either didn’t have or hardly ever acted on unless it was something really, really bad.

The awkward sound of Felix clearing his throat jerked me out of my reflection, “So, there a lot of people down there?” His statement came out as a question.

I shuffled over to the roof’s edge to peek at the hoards of men, women, and children gathered around to witness the two heroes step down. “For now, at least until all your fangirls flood the streets of Paris with their tears.”

Felix actually laughed for the first time in three days,”Yeah I suppose they will.” Felix jumped to his feet. “Until I come back to satisfy them again.” He rotated his hips in an obviously sexual implication arching one brow at me before he started thrusting into thin air.

I gagged and turned away, “That’s what got us into this mess in the first place. Did you even apologize to her?”

Felix paused and his happy face fell, “Everyday since that stupid video was released. She hasn’t really talked to me since it happened.”

I almost said something along the lines of, tell her again, but Felix interjected, “And we only had sex twice. I was hoping to make it a regular thing. She’s got a nice body.” He let out a forced sigh.

I narrowed my eyes, “Really? That’s what you’re going to think about right now?” I really shouldn’t have expected anything different from Felix. He’s always thinking about sex.

Felix gave his shoulders one final stretched, “Well it was pretty great. She’s got really pretty big boobs and she’s so tight-”

“Felix! Don’t tell me stuff...about-about you and-in her!” My face burned with the heat of a thousand suns that I wish would scorch the horrible mental image of my middle school idol fucking my brother on rooftops. My childhood was now officially dead. I would never be the same.

Felix snorted, “Well you gotta hear about it from someone since you’re obviously not going to get any in high school.” He chuckled before dramatically posing, “Plagg, buddy ol' pal. Let’s give this crowd one final performance.” He did a mock Adam West Batman pose with his right arm flexed.

The black cat kwami flew out from his sunbathing spot on the roof to Felix's left shoulder, “Do we have to? Can’t we just run away?” He complained rubbing his huge, green eyes tiredly. His tiny form was hunched inward like he was in physical pain. 

“Plagg-” Felix sighed closing his eyes, “Transforme-moi.” He lifted his ring and in a flash of green light appeared in all black looking like he strutted right out of the pages of a comic book.

Felix was cool with his cat mask and ears with his muscles clearly brimming under the costume. He looked like a real hero because he was one. Felix was the ultra smooth Chat Noir that I would never be. 

I sighed with defeat watching Felix take his running start to leap off the roof and catapult himself down onto the small stage where the mayor was standing. The crowd erupted in screams and quieted when ladybug zipped onto the stage shortly after. She looked frightened until Felix grabbed her hand raising it up. He wore a huge smile on his face as he wrapped the arm around his waist before bending his torso down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

My eye twitched in annoyance. I get he was trying to take the heat off of her by acting like they were an official couple, but he was certainly laying it on thick.

 I jumped as my phone vibrated in my back pocket before the mayor even had the chance to open his mouth. I swiped to answer father, “Father, aren’t you attending the event?”

“Adrien, where are you?” Father’s voice sounded anxious. I peeked into part of the crowd and could barely see father’s head bobbing away from the stage.

“I’m on the roof-”

“Get down from there. Get down immediately and meet me back at the car.”

“But, why?” I asked confused until I saw a bright flash of green similar to Felix's earlier. I scrambled back from the roof’s edge nearly falling on my ass.

“Just do it! I’ll explain when you arrive at the car. Natalie has it parked at the front entrance.”

Father hung up as the sound of laughter cackled from the roof across from me. A green figure stood casting down green balls that exploded into a dusted paint while screeching, “Ladybug is mine! She’s always been mine! She'll always be mine!”

Felix pushed Ladybug behind his back while extending his baton. “That’s what you think.” His voice boomed before lunging away from the stage.

“Felix!” His name left my lips before I could stop it from happening. I slapped my hand over my mouth before scrambling off the roof towards the stairwell. My feet stumbled over one another in a way that was extremely unheroic and ungraceful. My hands gripping the railings were the only thing stopping me from falling on my face.

Booms vibrated the walls as I raced towards the first floor. It felt like I was running forever until I finally made it into the hotel lobby where citizens scrambled inside and around like wild animals covered in green paint. Some of them had glowing green eyes and were snarling at each other. 

I had to get outside. I elbowed my way around two women fighting to see Felix taking on the green villain-wannabe by himself. It was the very first time I realized how heroic Felix honestly was. The dude dodged his attacks as quickly as Felix could throw his punches creating a paradox of fighting that seemed like it would never end, but where was Ladybug?

I stumbled onto the street where a thrall of adults were fighting. I froze watching Parisians punch and kick each other like spoiled children. A huge man threw another over his shoulder like it was nothing before locking eyes with me.

“Adrien!” Father sprinted towards me. “We need to help Felix.” Father wrapped a pale hand around my wrist before tugging me away from the street into a nearby store.

“I don’t understand!” I winced in pain at his grip. “What is that? Who is that?” I watched from the window as the large man shifted his shoulders like he was looking for me.

Father sighed, “It’s an Akuma. Someone stole my miraculous.” Father hustled us through the racks of clothing to the back exit.

“You’re miraculous? But, Felix is-”

“No Adrien, I was the butterfly miraculous keeper. I played hero for a little longer and then decided it was time to focus on my career and family. Master Fu let me keep said miraculous until Felix was ready to choose it.” Father heaved his shoulder against the metal door until it screeched open.

“What?” I blinked not following anything father was saying.

“Nevermind, what’s important is that we tell Felix that he needs to find the object carrying the akuma so Ladybug can capture it in her yo-yo."

I scrunched my face to stare at him, “What?”

“Adrien, never mind about the details. We just need to tell Felix that.” Father rushed us through the alley until we came across an empty street. “I can focus on Ladybug if you tell Felix. He’ll never listen to me.” His head scanned the area like he was determining the best course of action.

His tense stance caused a new ripple of anxiety, “But, you can’t do that!” I waved my arms in the air. “Then she’ll know that Felix is an Agreste and our secret will be out.” In reality, I just wanted to go home. Felix would be fine...I think. He reads enough comic books. He could figure this all out easily.

Father's classic stoic look returned, “Then you do it, Adrien, just be safe. I’ll be waiting in the car.”

I gaped at his retreating form as he sprinted away from the crashing sound of glass breaking. "Wait! Father! Father! I-I can't do this!" I screamed.

A shout filled the air that sounded like Felix. My head jerked away from the sound instinctively. That was when I noticed father really had left me all alone for the first time in my life.

 

 A soft breeze rustled my messy strands before I took a single step. My stomach sank, and I felt like a lamb to the slaughter. Felix wouldn't be afraid. He could do this.

I moved my right foot after my left. Two steps, three steps, four steps, and so on until I reached the street sign where utter chaos rampage through the street to my left. My eyes widened at the sight of green goop slithering off of pedestrians who had turned over cars, broken signs, and windows. The huge man from before held a mailbox between his hands like a beast.

Luckily the loud sound of Felix cursing rang straight ahead. I silently crept forward trying not to draw attention from the infected. I tread carefully into the middle of the roadway barely making any noise. I almost made it. I almost made it to the safety of the other building when the mailbox whizzed past me.

I momentarily froze at the sound of a loud, angry cry before my pounding heart took over. I darted forward afraid of being ripped in half by the wild ape of a man. My thin legs already screamed in agony a few seconds into the run.

"GET BACK HERE!" The unknown voice hollered loudly.

My instincts drove me forward in a frenzy to escape. My footsteps sounded so light against the concrete compared to the loud stomps behind me.

"AGRESTE!" The man growled.

My eyes started to sting. I couldn't do this! I wasn't the brave one, I wasn't the fighter, and I couldn't handle this. "Felix!" I let out a dry cry of desperation.

A gust of wind brushed my face as I realized the beefy man was right behind me. Right behind me and swinging his arms wildly.

"Chat Noir! Help!" I jerked my head to the right in order to dodge a huge fist. Luckily my reflexes were okay, but my stamina was slowing. I closed my eyes and managed to have a decently loud shriek, "Felix!"

Someone flew past me in a blur of red. "Why don't you pick on someone of your own species!" Ladybug swung her yo-yo around the bad guy's arm stopping his punch that would have landed on the back of my skull.

The green man gave a single experimental tug before his face shifted into an evil smile. His hand wound around the yo-yo string and I watched the color drain from Ladybug's face. Her fight stance softened as her knees locked inwards with her pitiful yank on the string.

This is when I realized too little too late that my idol never learned how to fight. In fact, Felix was probably always the one saving her. I suppose his rant from the other day made sense now.

In a split-second decision, I grabbed her elbow. "Come on!" I ushered her away from the beastly man towards the brawl between Chat Noir and the villian up ahead. "I know-I know how to stop the green man." I wheezed.

Ladybug huffed, "How? Chat Noir and I-"

"An akuma! You have-have to find the akuma and get it into your yo-yo."

Ladybug yanked me into an alleyway as the gorilla charged ahead. "What? Who told you that?" Her blue eyes were narrowed in confusion.

"I..." I forced myself to swallow to ease the pain of my cotton mouth, "A man told me, and he wanted me to tell Chat Noir."

Ladybug perked up, "Was it an old man with a red shirt?"

I glanced to my left forcing myself to lie, "It was an old man, yes." Father would kill me if he heard I had called him old.

Her black pigtails bobbed, "Did he explain what an Akuma was?"

I blinked, "No, I thought you'd know."

Ladybug whipped her head back and forth, "No! I don't know what it is!" Her spotted hands gripped my shoulders. "Is there any way you can distract the large man for a minute? I think I know how I can figure this out." Her blue eyes became shimmery, "I just need you to trust me."

My parched mouth wanted to tell her no. I wanted to break down and tell her over and over again that I, Adrien Agreste, had no heroic bone in my body. I wanted to shout about how I wrote her a poem that I never even finished for my English class. How was I supposed to protect her? I couldn't even protect her from my classmates.

"There you are." A gruff voice called before clomping forward with her red yo-yo around her wrist.

Ladybug squeaked and shoved me behind her while the narrow alley became darker with the huge man's menacing shadow casting over us. Ladybug squared her shoulders but took a step back knocking her right shoulder into my chest.

"Just hand over the kid. I want to wring his scrawny neck for what his father did to me."

Her small hands clenched into weak fists, "You shouldn't punish him for his father's actions." Her voice was steady even though I could feel her shaking.

The man loomed over us while Ladybug plastered herself over me. She extended her spotted, red arms dauntlessly declaring herself my protector without a single word. 

 His white fist raised, "I really don't like hitting girls-"

A black figure swooped down from nowhere and rammed into his side. The gorilla man's head made a loud snap against the brick before slumping to the ground.

"Chat Noir." Ladybug rushed over to Felix in a slow run that insinuated she was going to throw her arms around him, but she didn't. Her feet lightly stopped in front of him before blurting out, "I know how we can stop him!"

Felix let out a large sigh, "How?" Bloody, blond bangs stuck out from under his ears in wild directions while his posture screamed exhaustion. He half tipped over Ladybug’s small frame wincing.

Ladybug's red gloved hand cupped Felix's cheek, "I have some details given to me from Adrien. I just need to ask my Kwami what an akuma is." Her thumb moved along his jaw. Her small smile completely changed Felix's demeanor.

Felix around girls he liked...was very different from how he was with me. He got this enamored look in his grey eyes and he seemed totally open to anything...well he was until he saw me awkwardly standing behind Ladybug.

He rolled his eyes before thumbing out of the alley, "Shouldn't you find your dad." He rose his right eyebrow before giving me the angry brother stare down.

I kicked left foot against the dirty alley before pulling out my phone, "Yeah." I said sourly. This whole adventure was stupid. Felix saved the day and wanted to get into Ladybug's pants one last time, so he let me just wander into the fucking street to call father. In a way, this was all very fitting. Felix would always be the hero of the family. It was so unfortunate that Paris was about to have him taken from them.

 

The drive was quiet. I could feel father processing what had happened because his eyes were closed resting against the back of his seat next to me. I'm sure he realized I couldn't handle my first battle. I almost died if it weren’t for Ladybug. We almost died if Felix hadn't saved both of us. Even after all the things he said about hating Ladybug, he still defend her in the end. I think he secretly loved her.

“I think you need more training.” Father finally said softly. “But, you should take up the mantle as scheduled.”

I stared out the window as the whole of Paris was restored in a flash of pink Ladybugs. I said nothing for a pregnant pause before I whispered, "Yes father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fight was obviously a little short because it's from Adrien's perspective. Hopefully everything else was good. I appreciate all my readers <3
> 
> Also comment your most depressing favorite songs below. Breakups are hard. Writing kind of helps I guess.


	4. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally picking up for Adrien

“Adrien isn’t ready to handle this!” Felix screamed. “He almost died! My brother almost died and I won’t let that happen even if it means I lose everything!” His fists slammed down on the dining room table causing it to vibrate.  
“Felix, it’s his time! We need to train him-”

  
“Fuck training! He’s too young!” Felix’s forearm tightly raised as he pointed at father in an accusing manner.

  
Father shouted back, “He’s the same age you were when you started!” Father stood up meeting Felix.

  
Felix took a sharp inhale, “That’s different.”

  
I watched them from across the dining room table. I was on the left, Father the head, and Felix on the right. I nibbled on asparagus trying to deal with the fact that I caused this fight simply because I wasn't good enough. The mouse thing named Plagg watched while shoving his gullet full of cheese. He didn’t seem bothered by their shouting at all.

“I had training! I took martial-”

“You were terrible when you first started too and you know it!”  
Father and Felix’s faces cheeks reddened, their bodies tense, and it was almost watching a nature documentary about two lions battling for dominance of the pride.

“I HAD TRAINING.” Felix shouted again, “You locked him away-”

“I DID NO SUCH THING!” Father roared.

“You locked him away!” Felix’s fist slammed down once again next to his salmon. “You made him into your perfect model because I wouldn’t do what you wanted!”  
I sunk low in my chair waiting for the furniture smashing to start, for Felix was horrible with extended verbal arguments. He normally made things physical by picking up one of father’s beloved chairs and smashing it against the wall when he tired of their bickering.

“I did it for his own good! I did it for your own good!”

“You only did it for your company! You couldn’t care about our own good-”

“DON’T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO ME!” Father slammed his knife down into the table, “I DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU TWO!”  
Felix and father got into each other’s face at this point after the knife had somehow sunk into the polished table without breaking. Both were red from shouting and it was like they were arguing with themselves in a way. Well, in the sense that it must be like arguing with yourself in a time-traveling mirror considering how they were both a reflection of each other with their light blond hair, pale, and grey eyes.  
Despite how horrible their arguments got, they never actually hit each other. Merely everything around them although father rarely threw things. That was Felix. It was always Felix who started these arguments and it was normally him who finished them by fuming away. He might break another chair this time by the look of his fists clenched tightly at his side.  
I’ve asked them to stop fighting when I was younger. It never did any good. I sighed pushing the rest of my boiled asparagus around instead of eating it. For once I was actually curious about what the mouse thing thought. Why didn’t he ever stop their fighting? He was supposed to be this all-powerful ancient being of magic, yet all I’ve seen him do is exasperate me and eat. It was almost as pointless requesting Felix and father to sit down just as it was to ask the mouse to intervene when all it wanted to do was eat off my plate.  
I left my half-eaten dinner on the table and exited the situation through the kitchen avoiding both of them. Moments later a loud crash echoed from the dining room.

“Sure didn’t take Felix long to break a chair.” Plagg snickered floating near my left ear. “Don’t get me wrong, I’d take Felix over you any day, but he’s got major temper problems.”

I wanted to point out he never helped him with his temper, but I kept my snippy comment to myself. I didn’t want to encourage the kwami to talk to me. His voice, if kwami’s even really had genders, grated on my nerves. I failed to understand how Felix liked this thing.

“Eh, more of the silent treatment?” His small paw bumped my forehead, “I could just embarrass you at school tomorrow. I wonder how silent you’d be then if I told Marinette how you felt about her-”

“Don’t!” I snapped. “You can’t threaten me into speaking to you.”

A small brow raised, “And you can’t keep ignoring me because you’re afraid. That’s what will get you killed.”

I huffed stomping into my bedroom awaiting whoever won the argument to come talk to me about training. Tomorrow would be Monday, and I was set to become the official Chat Noir on Tuesday. Then two weeks after that would be Halloween, and I still hadn’t figured out a solid plan to make Marinette fall for me before then. I worried with good reasoning though. There was a rumor going around that Nathaniel was going to ask her out.

“Are you worrying about your girlfriend again~” Plagg taunted, “You always get this stupid look on your face and bite your bottom lip when you are. You should really listen to Chloe about breaking that habit.”

I waved my hand, “Fine, I just don’t know how to ask her out before Nino has his Halloween party alright.”

“How do you know he’s having a party?” Plagg snorted.

I murmured, “Because I asked him about a tutoring session on that day and he said he was busy.” I rubbed my chin, “And then I overheard him talking about it with Alya.”

Plagg laughed, “Pfft, you really are a stalker!”

My cheeks burned, “Shut up.” I paced my room thinking about how I could muster up the courage to talk to her. I didn’t want to bargain with Nino for a date, but that was option C. “I could...no then she’d think I was even clumsier.” I scratched my chin, “I could be her partner for our next lab?”

Plagg nodded his oversized head.

I gripped my hair, “But she’s always partners with that one girl because Alya isn’t in that class. I would look like a loser if I just went up to her and asked her to be my partner with her usual lab partner right there.”

Plagg made this weird purring sound, “How about we make a deal.” He announced slyly.

I paused. What kind of deal did kwami’s make? “Is this like a pact with Satan for my soul?”

Green eyes rolled, “No, but I’m saying if you trust me and follow my instructions for the next week I’ll make sure Marinette is your lab partner.”

“But our next lab is Thursday?” I pulled at the loose thread of my beige sweater, “How would you even do that anyway?” I mumbled.

Plagg stretched his small arms wide, “Don’t worry about it, just do as I say and you’ll have your girl Thursday after lunch.”

Before I even had time to process the offer, father opened my bedroom door. “Adrien?” He called.

“Yes, father?” I sat on the bed acting like I hadn’t just been overthinking the next four days.

His voice sounded dry, “I’d like you to wake up early tomorrow to train with me. Felix will help you more after school.”  
Silence. My throat tightened at the thought of what training meant. “Yes, sir.”  
Father gave a tight nod before leaving.Felix didn’t even bother saying goodnight to me. He just left. I knew because I heard tires squealing outside my window shortly after father left.

“That idiot,” Plagg grumbled, “Anyway, training is a part of what I want you to do this week.”

Suddenly, I felt very tired. “D’accord.” My bleary eyes started to shut before I even consented to our agreement.

The next morning father pulled me out of bed at five in the morning. I had fallen asleep in my sweater and jeans. Father already had a pair of orange shorts and a white shirt laid out for me on the end of my bed. I slowly dressed half awake. “Is this really necessary?” I asked with my eyes closed.

“Of course it is Adrien.” Father insisted. “Come on now.”

I nodded wondering if Felix had to go through this. Of course, Felix probably wanted to be a superhero.

  
For an hour father showed me some basics of self-defense that I epically sucked at. He took deep inhales and tried showing me again, and again, "No Adrien, you block with your right foot." Over and over until the alarm on his phone went off. "I suppose that's enough for today. Go get dressed for school." Father rubbed his eyes. I said nothing as I exited the gym and headed towards my shower. I was going to be dead today.

An hour later, I shuffled out of Felix’s car. He refused to say anything to me the entire drive and sped off once the door shut. "What a shitty day." I grumbled heading towards Chloe who waited for me near the school entrance holding her rose gold iPhone.

“Adrikins!” She teased before noticing Felix’s squealing tires.  
Mr. Damocles had once tried to deter this from behavior by approaching him after school one day. Felix told him to “Fuck off" saying, "I’m graduated,” before tossing his cigarette butt at his feet then speeding away. Father had to do some serious smoothing out afterward, but Mr. Damocles never spoke with Felix again after that.  
“What’s with him?” Chloe asked.

I rolled my eyes, “He had another fight with father over a parenting issue. Again.”

Chloe, in turn, rolled her bright, blue eyes, “Isn’t that, like, normal though?” Her slender hip bumped into mine and I had to admit moments like these made me feel grateful Chloe was my best friend.

“Yeah, but it’s different this time,” I muttered.

This peaked Chloe’s interest, “Why?” She asked cracking her pink gum. Her fruity breath caressed my cheek as she leaned in, “Is it about taking you abroad again?”  
Now that was an ongoing issue in our household. It always resurfaced every spring and fall when Felix was happily shipped off to America every summer since his 10th birthday. He'd only recently become insistent that I join him. He wanted to show me America’s midwest particularly Chicago. He wanted me to work on my English. I think he secretly hoped I’d move with him abroad someday for college, which would be the ultimate smack in the face for father to live with. Either way, someone would end up alone.  
“Adrien?” Chloe bumped me concerned, “You spaced out.”

“Sorry!” I blurted out as we closed in to my locker, “Yeah, it was about that again with a different twist.” The lie seeped through my lips easily, “He wants me to spend all summer over there with him from June to the end of August.”

Chloe gripped my bicep, “Really? All summer?” Her tone turned sour, “Why all summer? I don’t even know what he does out there besides party and sleep around.” Her nostrils flared, “And those aren’t things you’re interested in.” Her cheeks puffed up in defensiveness and her blue eyes rolled to the left as she watched me unlock my locker like she was trying to fathom me surrounded by Felix’s American friends at parties with half naked girls everywhere.

I shrugged, “I didn’t think a month would be bad, but the whole summer…” My voice trailed off to make the lie convincing. Maybe I should consider acting because Chloe bought every word.

Chloe’s nose turned up, “You don’t need to spend any more time with that crowd than necessary. I don't care if he is your brother."

I pulled out my school appointed tablet, “You sound like father.”

Chloe examined her nails, “Sometimes he makes some solid points.”

I remember when Chloe used to have a huge crush on Felix. It has since subsided into a quiet resentment that bubbles every now and again when he acts immaturely. She held his partying against him. Strike one. She held his disgraceful behavior against him. Strike two. I didn’t know what would happen once strike three hit. I wasn’t sure. She might curse him out or cut him out of her life even more. Originally her father wanted Chloe to marry Felix when they got older. He’d tease her with the idea whenever we came over just to watch her blush and say “PAPA!”  
He’d been serious though. He’d thought Felix would inherit the business with his excellent test scores, his artistic ability, his nack for style and English. Then Felix hit middle school. His behavior changed. He started acting out and growing different. He became moody. Thought about mother's death a lot. Mayor Bourgeois thought it was a phase like all the adults around us. His dreams were dashed completely once Felix hit high school. The marriage he secretly hoped for dissolved once an inebriated Felix decided to break into the Zoo to ride a giraffe through the streets of Paris. It was one of the worst things he'd done, well the worst thing he got caught for. 

Chloe and I walked away from my locker heading towards her's when Nino appeared in front of us.  
“Yo Agreste!” Nino waved nodded at me coming up the hallway alone.

Chloe stiffened beside me, “What do you want.” She hissed. This is probably why Chloe was considered the ice queen of the Dupont. She hated everyone besides me. Not to mention she tried scaring everyone away.

“Chill mamasita, I just need to speak to my boy for a sec.” Nino shrugged his broad shoulders against his tight, black Jaggard Stone t-shirt. His lips were pressed together fighting a smile like he was bemused that Chloe, tiny Chloe, thinking she was fierce enough to take him on.

  
I gingerly touched her elbow, “It’s okay. I’m tutoring him and we’re friends now.” I struggled to say friends, but it was the only thing I could imagine that would get Chloe to stand down. She wanted me to have friends. Guy friends. She was like father in that sense too.

“Fine.” She said cooly adjusting her yellow cardigan. “I’ll see you after Physics Adrien.” Her blue eyes narrowed as she left.

Nino couldn’t help but laugh, “Your girl sure hates me.” He walked up to me invading my personal bubble people here never entered.

“She’s not my girlfriend. She’s just my best friend.” I shrugged under my beige sweater dismissing his girlfriend accusation.

Nino raised an eyebrow, “Oh. The whole school thinks you’re an item. My bad.” His tone implied he didn’t believe me. “We can discuss your love life later though. How about a study session on Sunday? Could you swing that bro?”

Felix didn’t even call me bro, “Uh yeah, yeah I can swing that.” I suppressed my beaming excitement, “Did you want to come over or should I go to your house?” I asked as casually as I could muster. Here was my chance! I could have my frist real friend, and he could tell me everything he knows about Marinette! I hadn’t made any progress on discovering who her supposed crush was, and who better to tell me that than her best friend’s boyfriend?

Nino shifted his weight, “Will your brother be home?” His left hand casually brushed his nose.

“Felix?” I blinked, “I’m not sure, why?” I gave him a weird look. He should be more concerned about father than my dopy older brother.

Nino looked down before returning his gaze to me, “No reason. Let’s do it at your place. I’m sure your bedroom is bigger than mine plus you don’t have an annoying little brother running around since that's obviously you.” Nino teased while raising his hand for a fist bump that I sheepishly returned.

My heart pounded a thousand miles per minute, “Y-yeah sounds great. I’ll text you the address later.” Maybe today wouldn't completely suck after all.

 

Homeroom was boring. My first class didn’t have Chloe or Marinette in it plus it was just a chance to get caught up with homework which I already was. That's what happened when you had no life and five friends.

After the bell rang, Chloe assaulted me the second my foot hit the hallway tile. “What did he want?” She yanked my elbow moving through the crowded hallway.

“Nothing! We’re just studying on Sunday.”

Her eyes narrowed, "Alright," was all she said. "Did you want to hangout on Tuesday? We can go see them crown the new Ladybug and Chat Noir~" She teased knowing I had a huge crush on the last Ladybug.

I felt Plagg thump my chest from the tiny shirt pocket he was curled in, "S-sorry Chloe. I can't I promised father to do a shoot that day." No more hitting.

Chloe pursed her lips, "Alright. I guess I can ask Sabrina to go with me." Sabrina was Chloe's nonschool friend. She was homeschooled by some fancy foreign tutor and her dad was the commissioner of Paris or some important police title. I never paid attention because Chloe would never introduce us. It was due to the fact she didn't want her to develop a crush on me. "So what's this latest shoot about?" Chloe asked when she changed our course towards her locker. She probably wanted her lipstick.

I shrugged, "I have no idea." I awkwardly stood behind her entering the girly domain. A couple guys from Kim's crew leaned against lockers whispering sweet nothings into a pair of oblivious sophomore girl's ears. How did a couple of tools like that get any girl's attention? They were brainless idiots who probably shrugged to chew gum and walk at the same time.

Chloe peeked at her phone, "Look! Chat Noir and Ladybug are trending on Twitter today." She shoved her phone in my face.  
Thousands of likes. Thousands of retweets as all of France awaits the new heroes. Suddenly I felt very sick. I hadn't wanted to realize that strangers would be watching my every move now. More so than usual.  
"Adrien?" Chloe cocked her head to the left applying her pink lipstick.

I shook my head, "Nothing. I just gotta run to the bathroom quick." I sprinted to the nearest restroom and hurled up nothing but water. I was half tempted to text Felix to pick me up, but he would only do that for me once a semester. My hands gripped touched the white wall above the toilet and I decided that I could stick it out for the rest of the day.

"It'll be over before you know it." Plagg whispered, "Afterall, this is your new normal."

 

The rest of the day passed in an anxious blur. The only thing that stood out was Marienette in her ripped black jeans, purple tank top, with a black shawl over it. The sight of her only made me feel worse. This was all too much, and I bolted when the final bell rang. I rushed out of school since I already had my stuff ready, and Felix promised me he would pick me up on time today. My body was physically shaking as I bounced down the mains staircase and sharply turned left to the front of Dupont. I took the steps two at a time till I reached the silverish car out front with smoke curling out the driver's side window.  
“Felix!” A strangled cry filled the air as I forced myself to walk over to the car instead of the desperate sprint I wanted to do.

  
Felix rolled down the passenger window, “What the fuck was that sound? Is your voice changing again?” He peered over his aviator sunglasses with a half smirk. His face fell the closer I got, “Are you sick or something? You’re really pale.”

My heart thumped too loudly. My hand fumbled with the door handle burning my palm as I yanked it open. I flopped into the seat shaking trying to breathe through my nose. “I can’t do this. I can’t do this. I can’t.” My whole body lurched forward, the car began to spin. “I think-I think I’m gonna throw up. I can’t.” A cry wracked through me.

Instead of comforting me, Felix pulled away. He sped down the road, “Just breath through your nose, and out your mouth. For the love of Christ don’t throw up till we get home.”

Hot tears pricked my eyes. I hadn’t cried in a long time. I hadn’t wanted to cry. “I can’t do this Felix.” I sobbed. “I don’t want to be a hero. I can’t be a hero.” Pathetic, salty tears leaked down my cheeks.

“What are you so upset about?” Plagg growled. “It’s not like you’re actually going to get hurt. I bet that miraculous stolen by someone evil was just a one-time coincidence. No big deal.”

I wanted to scream at the stupid thing. Scream till it understood I didn’t want him, but instead it all came out as a whimper, “It is a big deal.” My head was still bent over my knees. "I don't want all those strangers watching me." I wiped away the tears with the back of my hand knowing crying never did any good. Not to mention I nerely died the other day because of that stolen miraculous we still knew nothing about.

"But, no one will know it's you." Plagg objected, "Think about all the stuff you can get away with!"

  
This Felix to smile, "Yeah Adrikins, think about all the extra time you'll get to spy on your girlfriend~"

My face burned, "Shut up." I snapped.

Plagg snickered, "I bet you'll visit her every night."

Felix added, "I bet he'll get another journal to color coordinate his findings."

The two of them howled with laughter until I sat up, "Shut up! I will not, and those notes are my journals." I flushed, "They're not about her."

"Sure." They rolled their eyes in unison.

Before I realized it, we had arrived back at the mansion. The crushing weight of my future was momentarily lifted, and I smiled at my brother. "Sometimes, I really hate you."

Felix bumped his elbow into mine, "Yeah, but most of the time you love me."

I turned my smile away, "Most of the time."

* * *

 

The next morning, father informed me I didn’t have to attend classes. Instead, I would be training with Felix and him until the 5 o’clock ceremony. Not having to go to school should have made things better, yet I couldn’t fight the fact my legs quivered like jello whenever Felix raised his fist to me.

“Stop thinking about your fucking girlfriend and get your head in the game.” Felix barked before crouching to kick my feet out from underneath me. Our sappy moment the day before was forgotten, and he was back to being an aggressive jerk.

  
My back hit the grey mat with a loud thud, “I’m not!” In truth, I wasn’t today for the first time in eight weeks. I haven’t felt very love-struck this week anyway. How could I when I was about to run around Paris saving people in a catsuit? I don't even like cats!

  
Felix snorted and brushed his sweaty bangs back, “Right. I’m surprised you didn’t beg dad to go to school today just so you can see her.”  
I glowered at him, “You don’t have to be such a dick about it. So what if I have a crush on her?” That last part was the understatement of the year, but I had to play it casual. I’d honestly gotten a lot better at hiding my feelings for her around other people this past week.

  
Felix huffed before walking over to the other side of the workout room by the weight rack. There was a three shelf equipment holder that lined the right wall holding dumbbells, kettlebells, bands, muscle rollers, and a jumbled mess of everything else you could possibly imagine. Felix grabbed two staffs.  
“Father showed me how to fight with this staff when I was your age, ya know.” His grey eyes met mine with a distant emotion, “I always kind of knew I’d have to pass Plagg off to you one day. I just never suspected it would be so soon.” Felix sauntered over and threw me one of the wooden staffs, “I don’t mean to be such an asshole to you. I’m just pissed. I feel robbed.”  
Felix wrapped his arms along the wood lazily while holding it in place behind his neck, “I mean when I first became Chat Noir, he had told me it would be years before I would have to give it to you. I always thought that meant like I would have to be 30 or something before you ever had to take up the mantle.” His shoulders rolled, “That was just really wishful thinking on my part. I shouldn’t take it out on you. A shitty ladybug isn’t your fault.”

  
Shitty ladybug, the words rang in my ears. His spite contradicted the fact that just a few days ago he was willing to die for her, “I find it odd.” I thought aloud, “That you sound like you hate her so much, but in person you’re-

  
Felix whipped the staff from his shoulders and extended it towards me, “Watch it.” His grey eyes were hard.

I mirrored his stance, “Since you’re obviously head over heels for her.” I finished.

Felix disarmed me in a mere second, “You’re full of over thoughtful poetic shit Adrien.” His lips were pressed into a hard line.

I picked up my staff and mirrored the defensive stance again with the goal of blocking this time, “You know it’s true.” I offered hoping I could piss him off enough to make him slip up.

Felix narrowed his eyes and the staff whooshed through the air hurdling towards me. The small thump of my staff blocking his was my reward. I didn't have time to celebrate, however, because he tilted it another way and somehow ended up smacking me on top of my head.

I rubbed my head with my left hand, “Ignoring my observation won’t make the truth of it dissipate.” I teased. He hated when I used larger words in basic conversation. Felix always argued I sounded like a pompous asshole.

“It’s not.” His staff smacked my knuckles the moment I tried to pick up my staff again. “You should focus on your fighting instead of trying to piss me off.”

“Maybe you should tell her.”

“And maybe you should try focusing instead of over-analyzing.”

He was done playing games and unfortunately, this meant I had no upper hand. For the next hour, I got my ass kicked, again and again until Felix grew bored. Thus he ended my training until father decided immediately after to try and teach me boxing basics once again. By 3 I was sore all over. Everything burned. Muscles I didn’t even know I had ached in protest. I stumbled my way back from the home gym to my bedroom.

“Well, you got your ass kicked today, huh?” Mouse thing teased.

I rolled my eyes deciding arguing with it would only encourage it to speak more.

“Just wait, by the end of the month, you might have some muscle. Maybe you’ll get too big to model.” It snickered, “That way you’ll have more than 2 friends at school. Although, an ex-model might make your pretty boy reputation-”  
I hurried to the bathroom door and slammed it shut. How Felix or Father put up with this thing I will never understand. Plagg was just agitating.

* * *

 

The crowd gathering below was much smaller than the one last week. Perhaps it was due to the fact everyone was terrified of another Akuma attack, but most likely it was to protest the fact Felix couldn’t be Chat Noir anymore. All of his fangirls united on Twitter protesting the ceremony according to Chloe who had been texting me for the past hour. She promised she would send me snaps of the event to watch later. I wish I could tell her I'd already be there.

“That’s not so bad.” Felix assured me. “There’s only like 200-300 people tops.” Felix wracked my shoulders back and forth, “Just focus on me in the crowd and you’ll be fine.”  
His support would have comforted me, but my hands kept shaking. It really would have made me stop eventually except I saw black pigtails. Except I saw her in a pink shirt, with a grey blazer in tight blue jeggings walking towards the crowd.  
OH MY GOD. My brain raced, my mouth went dry, and I stared horrified as Marinette Dupain-Cheng stood back from the crowd of people holding something looking like a cookie indifferently.

“Dude, what’s-” Felix followed my gaze, “Shit.” He slowly shifted us around so my back was towards the crowd, “Hey, come on. Deep breaths.” He breathed in an out.  
My lungs couldn’t do it. I stood trembling in panic with Felix holding me in place.  
“I’ll make her leave, oh wait. I don’t have too. Look see-” Felix spun me around to witness Marinette exiting back into the main street walking away. “See she’s not even interested. You’re gonna be fine.” He slapped me on the back making me teeter forward dangerously towards the edge.

"Yeah Adrien, it's just one more thing that won't make her interested in you." Plagg added looking pleased with himself.

Felix twisted his head to hide his laugh while I glared, "Thanks, guys."

"Ladies and gentlemen of Paris-"

Felix shoved me away from the roof's edge, "Shit Adrien, transform already!"

I took a deep breath, "Plagg, claws out?" I announced lamely. A bright green light surrounded me and I felt...weird. I felt lighter and my skin felt warm. "I thought this suit was leather?" I wiggled my arms outwards.

Felix shook his head, "No time. Just jump down there and let Plagg control the suit at first." Felix shoved me to the edge.  
I stared at what must have been a three-story jump, "F-Felix..."

Felix sighed behind me, "It's gonna be fine. Just let Plagg have control, and don't scream."

"Why-"

Felix shoved me over the edge. Air whooshed past me and I closed my eyes praying that Plagg actually could control the suit before I let out a scream.  
_Relax Adrien, I got this._ His voice filled my head and he jerked my knees to a crouch as I landed on the stage. _See?_ Hardest _part is over now. Just stand there and smile._ Well, until I noticed a blur of red land confidently beside me. I forced myself not to look at her and only focus on the sea of indifferent faces observing us. I tried smile when I noticed Felix pushing forward towards the stage making a smiling motion like a pageant mom from the sidelines. ‘Bigger, bigger smile’ His fingers moved back and forth in front of his face the closer he got.  
I tried a model smile father had me practice with my modeling coach all those years ago. A smile that said wonderful to be here because I’m getting paid, but I’m not that excited about it. Big, just not too enthusiastic.  
I finally glanced at the new Ladybug halfway through the speech. Her smile mirrored mine, but her bluebell eyes screamed boredom. Her suit was a little different from the last ones. It was a one-piece suit like mine, with a face mask covering half her face. Her hair was in two low pigtails for some reason similar to the last one, only she lacked the black bodice sinching her middle. In all honesty, she was a lot smaller than the last Ladybug with an adolescent body like mine. Was that what she going for? Was she younger? She kind of looked like Marinette for an odd reason.

“And in conclusion, I hope all of Paris welcomes our two newest heroes who have so selflessly taken up the mantles of the heroes who have come before them. Please welcome our latest Chat Noir and Ladybug!”

  
The crowd clapped, and some shouted. Felix gave me a thumbs up before noticing Bridgette Cheng was in the crowd looking solemnly at the stage. Her blue eyes lingered on us before leaving, and of course, Felix had to follow.  
He’d told the story once of how Bridgette hated him for some reason that he couldn’t figure out. He claims he was always the perfect gentleman to her in high school and had only asked her out twice since they graduated. It wasn’t any secret between our families, what little interaction we had with the Chengs who owned several properties and businesses in Paris, that she hated Felix. It didn’t deter him though.

  
I sighed watching him chase after her white shorts like a starved dog. “So, um do you wanna patrol?” I asked in a deeper than usual voice.

  
Ladybug nodded and threw her yo-yo into the air swinging away. I took a deep breath and leaped off the stage running using my baton trying to keep up. Felix had told me to just let Plagg do the work. Let him move the suit for now.  
Ladybug stopped about three blocks away. She stood up straight waiting for me. Her face was pale and those blue eyes were so similar to Marinette's…

  
“So, um hi partner?” I offered when I skidded to a stop. I stuck my hand out awkwardly like the huge nerd I am.  
Ladybug eyed my hand disinterested as she placed her slender hand in mine.  
“So, um I’d tell you my name but my mentor told me not too since it’s forbidden.” My voice trailed off at the end. I really wanted to say, hi I’m Adrien Agreste and everyone at my school hates me. You’re my second built in friend besides Chloe so please be nice to me. Of course, I couldn’t, but at least then she might have opened up more.

  
“Same.” She added. Her blue eyes met my green and a weird feeling of familiarity bubbled inside me.

“Do I...do I know you?” I added lamely.

She shrugged, “Doubt it.” 

I nodded, “Of course.” I stared at her until she squirmed. 

“Well this conversation has been fantastic, but I think we better get back to making our rounds.”

  
I nodded as a warmth filled me following her. I had a partner and hopefully a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Like I said in Temptress, I'm doing my own personal challenge to update each of my stories 4 times this month. Wish me luck and I hope you guys enjoyed the latest chapter now that things are progressing. I was going to divide this up into two chapters but eh and here we are.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	5. The Unwanted Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien wtf are you doing?

The next day, I woke up in euphoria like never before. Not even morning training with father, or the fact Kim’s goon/girlfriend Alix tripping me on the solid beige steps walking into school dampened my mood. I brushed off my pants and waved at Chloe.

Chloe watched me concerned as she escorted me to my locker as per usual morning ritual, “Adrien, are you...alright?” She fidgeted picking at her perfectly manicured nails.

“Great! I’m doing great.” I smiled opening my locker unwilling to elaborate more on the subject.

“Okay, did you get some major gig with your dad?”

Before I even thought about it, I blurted out, “Yeah, it’s really exciting.” My heart stopped as I shoved my head inside my locker. Now I would have to lie. Lie to Chloe. Merde!

“Oh, what are you going to be doing?”

Panic stuck through me, “I’m-I’m going to be…” I grabbed my tablet, “I’m going to be modeling for Vogue spring issue.” I stood up straight and tried to imitate my smile from before. It felt wrong on my face.

Luckily Chloe bought it, “Wow, I thought that one senior editor’s daughter hated you. Didn’t she tell your father she’d never let you model for them?”

“Well ruining two outfits isn’t a big deal anymore. We’re in high school after all.” I forced my shoulders up and down nonchalantly as possible while I replayed back all the horrible mistakes I made around her. Anastasia Lichieve’s mom was a senior editor at Vogue who spent her entire life in fashion, and Anastasia hated me because I supposedly ruined her two defining career moments which happened to be tripping her during the New York Fashion Week runway show making her rip the lower hem of her dress beyond repair and spilling wine all over her white attire for some Agreste fashion shoot when we were both 9. “Plus, if I got the job, I’m sure neither her or her mom remembers what happened. It’s been so long.”

Lies. No one forgets in the fashion industry. They act passive aggressive towards you and try undermining your career until you somehow burn from the inside out becoming nothing but dust and leftover campaigns photographs rotting in some attic. My mother would know.

“Well that’s good I guess. Do you have time to hang out this weekend?” Chloe asked as we headed towards her locker.

I nodded. I couldn’t bail on my best friend again, “Just not Sunday. Nino is coming over. How about Saturday?” I offered.

Chloe lifted her phone, probably entering the reminder, “Yeah as long as we do it after 2-3. Sabrina is coming over in the morning.”

Right, Sabrina, “Okay-”

Just then, a broad shoulder knocked into me nearly flattening me to the ground, “Watch it Agreste.” Kim sneered charging past.

I gripped my tablet tightly marching forward to put distance between Kim and Chloe. Normally nothing happened when Chloe was around. She could be equally mean herself, which probably explained why she only had two friends.

“Ignore him, Kim can be a jerk.”

I froze. Froze solid taking in two large, bluebell eyes staring at me.

Luckily, Chloe saved me, “Yeah, we ignore him the best we can. Right, Adrien?”

Chloe’s elbow connected with my ribcage, “Ye-Yeah.” I bobbed my head up and down trying to stay as calm as possible while taking in every detail of Marinette quickly as possible: her Jaggard Stone T-shirt, her bright red lipstick, her pale skin, her low pigtails, ripped jeans with pale skin peeking through…

Marinette raised her right brow, “Alright, I’ll see ya in class then?” She gave a small wave heading down the hallway.

My heart pounded so rapidly in that surreal minute that I felt like it would leap out of my chest cavity and onto the floor like one of those old American cartoons. “She-she sa-sai-”

Chloe covered my mouth with her hand, “Don’t embarrass yourself frothing over her. She was just being nice.” Her clipped tone insinuated I should feel bad about my reaction.

How could I feel bad? Marinette said she would see ME in class! I walked on air to Chloe’s locker scrambling to piece things together. It’s been 8 weeks and she wouldn’t be caught dead saying hi to me, so why was she being nice now?

A light tap on my chest, a pair of green eyes, and suddenly I remembered the bargain I struck with Plagg. It didn’t make sense though. It wasn’t Thursday yet? I was dying to ask Plagg what he did. My right hand itched to pull back my sweater pocket and ask, which I couldn’t do without seeming crazy. I needed to distract myself, “Hey, the other day when Nino and I were making plans-”

Chloe’s bright blue eyes narrowed, “Yes?” She practically hissed in irritation.

“H-He was wondering if Felix would be home?”

Chloe snorted in disgust, “Why? Did he want to buy some weed from Felix?”

I shook my head, “No! He wanted to know if he’d be home so he could avoid Felix. At least, I think that was the reason.”

Chloe slammed her locker shut, “Sunday I’m coming over. He might try to hurt you.” Her delicate hands balled into fists, “And if he does, then he’s got to deal with me.”

My shoulders sagged, “Beyond that reason Chloe. Think logically.”

I could practically see the smoke cloud gathering over her blonde head, “I don’t know Adrien! They’re both ruffians. Maybe their asshole levels would cause them to have a battle to the death? Who knows?”

My lips quirked into a smile, “Ruffians?”

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Shut up and walk me to class so I can keep an eye on you. For some reason, I feel like there’s a target on your back today.” Her nails tapped against her notebook. “Whoever put it there is going to pay.”

I had no doubt they would, but I didn’t feel like anything was different. Other than the fact it got Marinette Dupain-Cheng to talk to me. She talked to me...

“Stop drooling, and focus!” Chloe’s hand slapped my shoulder outside her class. “You need to be on the lookout and stand up for yourself!” She stomped her foot, “I can’t keep defending you alone.”

I reeled back a step, “What?” I blinked confused, “What are you talking about?”

Chloe shook her blond locks, “Never mind. I’ll see you after class.”

I turned to walk back down the hallway when I spied two of Kim’s goons watching me. Their beady eyes were intently following me as I walked down the hallway towards my class. Perhaps Chloe was right after all. Maybe there was a target on his back, but who put it there?

 

  
The day ended pretty peacefully. I only found gum in my seat once, and Alix left me alone the rest of the day. I had the faintest feeling eyes were glued on me though.

“At least now you know what Marinette must feel like.” Plagg snorted once we reached the curb, “It’s so creepy how you watch her and take notes.”

My face burned, “I-I haven’t done it for two days! I’m not going to do it anymore.” I hissed down at him just as Felix’s squealing tired sliced through the air. I yanked the door open and coughed at all the smoke burning my lungs, “Ghees Felix!” I waved my left hand trying to clear a safe breathing space for myself.

He blew his cigarette smoke in my face, “It’s not going to kill you.”

I covered my mouth with a glare.

“Okay, okay-” Felix rolled down the windows winking at the younger girls waving at him, “Ladies.”

They giggled loudly as we drove off, “Do you have to encourage them?”

Felix just shrugged, “So Plagg, how is being in high school again? I feel like I never bothered to ask you before.”

Plagg flew out of the pocket stretching his pudgy arms, “Awful. Just awful. It’s even more boring than when you were there.”

Felix blew smoke out his nose, “Yikes.”

“Yeah, and it’s your fault I’m in this mess! If you’d just kept it in the suit-”

I covered my ears, “I don’t want to think about what Felix did!” I interjected cringing at the thought of him on that roof with my childhood idol. In my idol. “OH GOD!” I gagged, “Now I’m thinking about it!”

Felix smashed his cigarette into the cup holder he used as his personal ashtray, “Yeah well, I would regret it if it hadn’t been so great. Totally worth the five year wait.” He sounded...wistful.

Plagg folded his fat arms, “Wouldn’t be the first Chat to give up the mantle for pussy.”

Felix chuckled and stuck out his pinky for a high five while I choked on that information. Chloe would have screamed with rage and punched Felix in the back. I pulled out my phone to text her thinking maybe she could come over today instead. I needed to watch her bully Felix for a sliver of normal.

 

Chloe did come over. She unhappily stomped upstairs to my room and stormed to face Felix thinking he was bullying me about the annual summer abroad trip.

“As if Felix! He would never even need to spend the whole summer with you alone over there!” Chloe invaded Felix's personal space on the couch, "Like he'd want to smoke weed with your American bros and hit on some country whores," She yelled getting in Felix’s face.

Felix stood up from my couch very slowly. He bent his tall frame over Chloe with an evil smile. He closed the rest of the space between them before licking the tip of her nose. He laughed jumping back knowing she'd swing.

“UGH! Why would you do that! You’re so weird! Adrien!” Chloe screeched wiping her nose on the back of her hand, “You’re so dead Felix! Dead!”

Felix was already laughing and running out of my bedroom like a five-year-old boy caught kissing a girl. He slams the door shut behind them as a final taunt to Chloe.

“I hate you!” She shouts. “How can you stand him! He’s so-so immature.” She crosses her arms and taps her foot. It’s a nervous habit she does when she’s upset and doesn’t know where to focus her energy. She clearly never expected him to do that.

“You wouldn’t have to deal with his immaturity if you didn’t keep giving him the reaction he wants.” I tossed my phone into my left hand. I was secretly watching the clock. At eight, I was going to go on patrol with Ladybug again! Maybe I’d find out more about her. I was ecstatic just thinking about it. All the secrets lying under that spotted red suite.

“Whatever Adrien.” She flips her hair, “So, why was Marinette speaking to you this morning?”

I blinked, “Oh.” My lips curl into a smile. I cradled my phone away from Chloe's prying eyes to gaze at my Marinette background. Her beautiful smile lit up by the Paris sun. I may have stolen a picture of her today when school got out. It was the 17th smile I’ve seen her give to someone at school. I hadn’t told Chloe what I’d done out of the sheer mortification I knew it would bring me.

“Don’t oh me. What happened?”

I blinked again, “I-I don’t know.” I answered stupefied. I guess I hadn’t really examined it in-depth yet. Hadn’t had time with competing for excitement as Chat Noir. It was unlike me.

Chloe’s mouth twitched, “That’s not good Adrien.” She folded her hands behind her back and began to pace. “Someone has been talking to her about you, and it’s not Nino.” She picked a blonde strand then twirled it, “Then Kim’s gang seems to have it out for you now too…” Her voice trailed off. She stopped. Her shoulders sagged. “I don’t know what this means. I don’t like it.” Chloe stood up straighter, “But, I’m going to make whoever put you in the line of fire pay.” Her fists were clenched tightly and her blue eyes bore into mine.

Suddenly, it struck me. Plagg. Plagg did something! School was boring to him. He promised he’d make her my lab partner by Thursday, but never explained how.

“Adrien, I’m telling Felix.” Chloe headed towards the front door.

I stumbled off the bed, “Wait! No! I-we can-” It was too late. Chloe was out storming down the hallway into his bedroom. “What did you do Plagg?” I pulled my pocket back wishing I could throttle the disproportionate thing.

“Oh, you’ll see.” His chuckled. “Tomorrow will be fun.”

 

 

I hid in my room after Chloe left in shame. I never asked Felix to stand up for me. I hadn't since childhood. I was supposed to be able to handle bullying by myself. “Come on Adrien, Ladybug is going to be expecting us. Now we’re late.”

I rolled my eyes, “Great. Alright, Plagg claws out." I said without any enthusiasm. All my jovial emotions drained out of my body the minute Chloe spilled everything to Felix who said he’d look into it. Great, now the baby brother of the family was going to have big, scary Felix Agreste prowling against high school students.

I flexed my gloved fingers already diving out my window. I jumped the wall and ran across rooftops with superhuman speed and diligence while Plagg muttered in my mind.  
_“You should be grateful for what I did.”_  
_“You know Plagg, I normally never say this but I’d really like you to fuck off.”_  
_“Oh, baby Adrien Agreste is putting on his big boy undies.”_  
_“Fuck.Off.”_  
_“Or you’ll what?_ Have _Chloe_ beat _me up? Get Felix to do it?’_  
_“Do you come with an off button?”_ I tripped over a ledge nearly falling three stories when Plagg took control.  
_“Instead of cursing me, you should really be paying attention.”_

I growled hurrying along until I spied a red figure pacing on top of the Effiel Tower.  
“Hi, sorry I’m late!” I stumbled on a bar trying to get my bearings. My control of the suit and my powers hadn't gone very well since we last saw each other. She didn't need to know that though. So, I forced a smile acting like I was totally in control. I planned on tripping. Yep, I am that cool.

Ladybug adjusted a pigtail looking pissed off, “Next time use your communicator and let me know.” Her voice was cold.

I nodded eagerly, “Or I could, ya know, have your actual phone number.” I grinned. “I’m not like the last-”

Ladybug’s glare silences me, “You better hope you aren’t.” Her yo-yo encases my arms so fast I’m stumbling, “Because if you even try to make a move on me like that, I’ll gut you.” She yanked the yo-yo string freeing me just to grab the collar of my suit in her fist, “If you even think I’m joking-” Her nose scrunched, her blue eyes hard, and her lips centimeters from mine.

I shook my head, “I don’t! I don’t-I’m not like that last Chat. I have a girlfriend.” The words spew out of my mouth like vomit. It’s like I word vomited all over Ladybug.  
  
“Oh,” She whispers. Her mind is probably racing with this false information I just gave her. Maybe she’s imaging my unseen girlfriend’s face. Picturing what she looks like. Her blue eyes soften a few degrees. She no longer looks like she'd throw me off the Effiel Tower at the earliest opportunity.

Oh god, guilt eats my insides. “She’s-we’re-I…” My voice trailed off painfully as my throat closes, “I want her to be my girlfriend. I’m working on it.” I run a clawed hand through my blond hair. “Actually, since we’re partners, I was hoping-” I tap my boot against the metal, “If I could tell you about her sometime?”

Ladybug blinked. Blinked again. Her lips pressed into a thin line before she opened her mouth, “Sure.”

I blinked, “Really? You’d really listen to me talk about her?”

She shrugged, “After our rounds, sure.”

I jolt with excitement, “Then let’s get started.” I grinned before bounding off.

  
Rounds are easier than expected. Paris is quiet and by 11 everything was clear for us. We ended up under the soft lights reflecting off the Notre Dame church bells. Ladybug casually leaned against a large, brass bell. I gazed at her reflection in the dark metal with the soft lights above her head like a halo. She’s stunning, I mentally captured this moment and filed it away.

  
“No specific names. Vague as possible.” Her gloved hands titter against the bell. She doesn’t meet my gaze, but I knew she was hunkering down to listen.

I smiled so hard, my cheeks hurt. “Let’s call her M. M-well I guess I can say I haven’t attended her school before this year because I was homeschooled-”

“Chat.” Her voice quietly chided, “Vague.” It’s soft with understanding though. So soft.

“Right, right,” I shook my head, “Well from the very first second I saw M, I knew she was the one. Is that stupid?”

Ladybug shrugged, “Depends. Keep going.” Her back is pressed against the bell and she still wouldn't meet my gaze.

I let myself relax telling her about her smile, her hair, her eyes-those gorgeous blue eyes that you just want to drown in. The way her head cocks to the left when she’s really listening when she really likes you. I tell her about our classes. I tell her about the tutoring plan that failed because she’s so smart. She’s so damn smart even if she acts like she isn’t. Even if the people around her aren’t. Even if my best friend thinks she's not.

Her hand was still against the bell, “What does she like?” She asked in a hushed tone.

“Fashion. She loves fashion of course.” I grin like an idiot at my partner who was staring into her own reflection in a smaller brass across from her, “She loves experimenting with designs and different styles. She’s always a surprise.” If I wasn't so enamored with Marinette, I would have studied Ladybug better. She seemed like she would be an interesting person.

Ladybug was unmoving as she processed this information, “And you like that?”

I quirked a brow that I knew she couldn’t see, “Of course I like that? Who wouldn’t? She just-ah-” I felt like skipping, “She just sets my whole world on fire. I can barely say two words around her though. I keep thinking about a way to talk to her. A way to get to know her because I want to know her. I want to know every corner of her mind no matter how dark. I just feel this pull to her.” I let out a loud sigh, “And she doesn’t even know I exist.” My knuckles tap the brass of the bell closest to me. I bit my lower lip just thinking about the fact she never acknowledged my existence before today. How she didn't say hi to me in class. How I tried so hard not to let that hurt me.

Ladybug said nothing. Nothing for several minutes. “Maybe talk to her?” She offered like it was the only reasoning any sane human would have. “She’s just a person.”

I leaned against another bell in front of Ladybug, “But, she’s not just a person. She’s my person. I can feel it.” I clutched my hands over my chest. “It’s this knowledge, this burning knowing in my heart that she’s the one.” For some weird reason as I said this, I crept closer to Ladybug. 

Ladybug’s blue eyes wavered in the darkness, “Wow Chat, that’s...very romantic of you.”

Our bodies were perfectly aligned at this moment, and I fully realized we had this...pull with each other. The kind of pull friends have. A friend you feel like you’ve known your whole life even though it’s only been a day.  
I felt her blue gaze glide over me through the hazy darkness. Her eyes scraping over my shoulders, my chest, and all the way down till she raised those bright, blue eyes to my face again.  
I had an unknown sensation like she wanted to touch me. It coursed through my veins making my right foot follow my left until I was directly in front of her. “Hi,” I whispered.

Her heart-shaped face was raised upward to mine. Her gloved hands hesitantly reached forward before settling on my chest. I opened my mouth to ask her what she was doing before they snaked around my neck. She softly, so softly pulled me down till our faces were practically touching.  
My green eyes were wide and my heart thundered in my chest. I stood there frozen as she pushed her lips against mine.  
Holy. Shit. Merde. Merde, merde, merde! I mentally screamed I should be jumping away from her. I should be wrenching myself off of her. I love Marinette Dupain-Cheng, yet I didn’t move away. My hands cupped her face. I kissed her back gingerly. I haven't kissed anyone. Not a real kiss. Chloe doesn’t count since I was 12 and have never liked her like that.

Ladybug’s gentle kiss intensified. Suddenly her hands move from my neck to my hair and her mouth opened. Her tongue traced my lower lip until I twined my tongue with hers.

I should not be doing this. I should not be doing this, but I never pulled away when I moved my hands from her face. I ran my claws over her red suit down to her slender waist. She had such soft curves. Soft like her kiss. I pull her against me because now the fire in her consumed me. I pressed her against the bell without thinking. I just did it. I smashed my mouth against hers and she let out a moan.  
Ladybug jerked a fistful of my hair to the left breaking our kiss. She shoved my head down. Her neck bared before me.  
Her skin..her neck…  
Too far. Too far. Too far. No, no, no, no, no, no!  
I pressed my fervent lips against her neck ignoring my inner turmoil because her fire was now fully mine. I leave kisses trailing down to her collarbone before I broke away. I pant above her. I thought of how this defies all logic. I love Marinette, yet-yet I couldn’t deny this. I couldn’t deny the pull. It felt...normal. It felt like this was supposed to happen.  
“No, I-I can’t do this.” I somehow found my voice as I gripped her shoulders, “I’m sorry.” My voice shakes as I force out my apologize that I’m stunned to realize I don’t mean.

Ladybug’s head rested against my arm, “She’s a lucky girl.” Her eyes are shut, her face serene, and her dark lashes contrasting the beautiful pale skin in the faint light. She looks content. Glad this happened. Glad to have kissed me.

I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe, I finally pulled myself from her grasp. “I’ll see you later.” I bolt. I pumped my legs in this suit even faster than before. What did I just do? What did I do? The anxiety in my mind that always drowns me in ever possibility I don’t want to think about broke the surface as soon as the Agrest Manor came into view.

Just like Felix. Felix. You kissed your partner. Kissed, kissed, enjoyed. Wanted more.  
I ran faster. I wanted to scream. I urge to claw my heart of my chest just to make the rapid beating stop took over and I find my claws are digging into the suit. It slowed me down though. I forced myself to run normally. Pump both arms at my side like a normal human being.  
I was weightless as I dropped over the manor’s stone wall. In this moment, I am the ghost of Adrien Agreste convulsing on his floor in the heaping pile of what used to be my bones wondering how I even had the strength to get myself there.

“So, you kissed her, huh?” Felix’s voice shattered the air I no longer think I want to breathe.

I squeezed my eyes shut. Gut-wrenching shame made my throat burn. My anxiety caused my hands to shake so furiously I couldn't keep them closed into fists. My mind teetered with so many sickening thoughts. So much self-hatred.  
  
Felix sits in front of me. His grey eyes so damn clear. His lips curled into a slight smirk. He looked like a pale angel. My brother, my perfect brother who’s so superior to me in every way is gloating just normal even though nothing about what happened is normal. “It’s the bond. The bond its just this pull. I’m sure you felt it, but normally you just get over it. You'll probably get over it by the end of the month."His shoulders slump. The weight of the words, the truth of his words dragging him down, “Unless you’re like me. You just don’t get over it. You just end up losing everything because you aren't supposed to love her. It's forbidden to love her.”

  
I stare into his grey eyes and wished I could make my heart stop.

  
Felix grabbed my hand with a deep frown, “You can't be with her Adrien. You gotta get past the pull. I know you don't have a lot of friends. Here's a secret Adrien-” His smile turns cold, “I don't either. Never had true friends. True friends here in Paris. I fucking hate this city. I hate this curse that dad passed down to us because I loved every fucking moment I had with her. Every second I had with Plagg.” He squeezed my hand. Squeezed it so tight his knuckles turn white, but I can barely feel it over the suit. “I want to find her. I miss her so badly and you're right. I do love her, and everything I've done just pushed her away.” Felix let's out a humorless laugh that racks my ears, “I never got her fucking name. I never got it and I never told her mine.” He lets go of my hand and leans back on his.

  
“You could still-”

  
“No.” His gaze left me to stare at the moon that had risen to shine through my window. “If it’s meant to be-” His voice cracked, “Then I’ll find her.”

  
I can tell he never thinks he will. He said it to make me feel better. Said it to make himself feel better. Saying a lie out loud can make it sound true. Instead of saying all that, I just turn away to let my horrified gaze fall on my bed. I wanted to just sleep everything away. All these issues thrusted upon me that I never once asked for weigh down my mind. Felix is right. This is a family curse, I thought tucking the covers over my body because for the nearly the first time in eight weeks I don’t want to dream of Marinette. I dream of Ladybug's haunting eyes in the darkness and her soft kisses on my lips.

  
“Adrien!” Father’s voice jolted me awake. “You’re late.” He almost sounds concerned as if he didn’t realize he passed these late night burdens onto me.

“Sorry!” I want to glare. I want to tell him it’s his fault. I don’t. I shot out of bed and threw on jeans, my striped t-shirt, glasses, and orange converse shoes. It’s the opposite of my normal, bland sweaters and jeans. I don’t know why I threw it on honestly. I suppose today, I thought to myself, I want to be seen.  
I jog down the marble steps spotting Felix by the door. He’s in jeans and his black leather jacket. His hair is slicked back but falling down on the left side of his face. His aviator sunglasses are clipped to the front of his shirt. His bag slung over his shoulder.

  
My first thought is oh, Felix is actually attending classes today. I wanted to say that. Joke about it. Father was watching though. Watching closely with his ever critical eye.  
“You look tired.” His voice was almost accusing.

  
I shrugged, “Just for today.”

  
He hummed in response. His left foot tapped like he wanted to say something. He didn’t. “Goodbye Felix, Adrien, have a great day at school.”

  
I frown. He never says that.

  
Felix opened the front door just in time to let Natalie inside. His grey eyes are glued to her ass as he watches her sashay inside wearing a tight pencil skirt.  
“Come on.” I rolled my eyes glad he was at least acting normal.

  
“Excited to see your girlfriend?”

  
Felix’s jab fell flat. He hoped that’s why I was eager to get out the door.

  
I gulped, “I’m meeting up with Chloe.” I shuffled around him. Lie, lie, lie.

  
“Right.”

  
Everything was wrong. It was all so, so wrong. I felt bile rise. I felt it rise and the world tilted, but I kept walking. It was just like all those modeling lessons father put me through. No matter what happens just keep moving. Just keep moving. I wished I could just tattoo that on my forehead. Leave me alone to model strut. Cannot be stopped.

Felix pulls the car to the curb hitting the trash can that had been moved back to that sidewalk once again. “Oops.”

  
I was going to roll my eyes, was. Until I saw Kim standing on top of the stairs with his arm thrown around Chloe. He smiled menacingly at me once I stepped out. The kind of smile the Joker gives Batman right before the bomb goes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long but MMAA always takes the longest to write of my Miraculous works. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the latest chapter update! Only 5 more and Freshman year for Adrien will be over~ Who knows what will happen next
> 
> Thanks for Reading! <3


	6. What a Kiss Could Bring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone! Glad to finally update this fic

Every step was a struggle. My anxiety made my body feel weightless. The kind of weightless that an astronaut feels in open space knowing they’re going to die drifting from the ship. Yes, you’re floating. Floating to your death.

Just as I was. “Hi, Adrien.” Kim pulls Chloe into him. “Chloe was just talking about you.” His arm wrapped around her neck like this was a normal, friendly encounter.

Except Chloe is anything but friendly. She's a feral friend who’s just about to rip out his throat for looking at me. Instead of the throat, Chloe wrangled his arm off of her and twists his wrist. Hard. “What was that Kim?” Her hand is clenched so tight it turns a whitish color from the pressure, "Last I checked, we were the ones having a conversation. It had nothing to do with Adrien."

Kim gasped then narrowed his eyes. He clacked his tongue. He maneuvered themselves so Chloe is pressed against his chest. “That wasn’t nice.” He hissed.

Kim was a well-built guy, especially for a freshman. And he knew there is no possible way I could ever beat him in a fair fight. Chloe might be able to fight him without getting into trouble though. It's not like he'd ever bash her face in, plus all the teachers would look the other way at the Mayor's daughter fighting the freshmen bully.

Chloe elbowed him hard in the gut before shoving him off of her. “I know words are hard for you Kim, but I’ll ask slowly. What-do-you-want.” She flipped her hair and walked over to my side with her arms crossed.

I wanted to smile and tell Chloe she’s the best friend a nerd could ask for. I didn’t. I just stood there horrified at Kim's looming form.

Kim glared at both of us this time, “I want Adrien to stay the fuck out of my way.”

“Out of your way?” I say aloud confused. Last I checked, I had never been in his way except for yesterday when he bumped into me.

He crossed his beefy arms, “Yes. Out of my way as in…” His voice trails off, but he took one final glance at Chloe who practically had smoke coming out of her ears.

Oh. Ohhhhh. Suddenly what Nino informed me of about everyone thinking Chloe and I were dating made sense. Perhaps he was even trying to warn me? “We aren’t dating.”

Kim blinked.

Chloe turned to give me the most murderous glare imaginable, “Don’t tell him that.”

“What?”

Chloe held my arm pulling me further away from Kim, “I told him we were a thing.” She whispered, “He likes me and that’s why he was being a dick to you.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” She nods like she expected me to understand and go along with her lie.

“But, I like Marinette.”

Chloe shushes me while Kim standing a few meters away watched. His angry demeanor shifted into cocky like Chloe was the open goal he was just about to take.

“See! See what you did?”

“Chloe~” He purred, “Just come to my game. One game and I won’t beat the shit out of Adrien.” He promised like it was something Chloe should be grateful for almost as if he promised her flowers or to take her out for ice cream. Instead, he promised not to turn me into a bleeding pile of Agreste brand pulp on the sidewalk.

“Do that and I’ll make your life hell.”

“Chloe?” I almost smack her, “It’s one date and he’ll leave us alone.” I wouldn't be picky. If this got Kim and his goons off my back before something really bad happened...

Chloe grimaced, “Do you really believe that?” She turned her blue eyes back on Kim. He seemed to already know the answer we'd give him by the huge smug look on his face. She pinched the bridge of her nose, “I'll go your game. But, only if Adrien or Sabrina get to come with me.”

“Done. Sabrina can come. I'll see you Saturday.” He gave her a wink before bouncing up the rest of the steps.

Chloe gazed at the ground. “You're welcome.” She said spitefully.

I touched her left arm, “Thank you, Chloe. You're the best friend anyone could ask for.”

I was almost late to homeroom after that incident. Chloe nervously started chewing on her nails like she did in middle school talking about anything but Kim. Anything but what had happened.

I wish I could have mustered up sympathetic feelings for her. It couldn't be helped though. I was going to be Marinette's lab partner today! I was finally, finally going to make a lasting impression! She was finally going to see me as I saw her.

My whole body vibrated with anticipation until it was time for lab. Then the happy anticipation turned to sheer terror. What if I dropped the dissection knife? What if frog guts spewed everywhere and I threw up on her? What if I threw up in her bag? She'd hate me forever. I'd never get the chance to tell her how I felt and I'd be known as barf boy for the rest of my DuPont career! I'd never live it down. I'd have to go back to being homeschooled by Father, Felix, and probably Natalie. I'd never date Marinette and I'd control the Agreste company making work my sole priority. I'd die alone. Felix would have enough children from random women for the two of us. Oh God! I was so not ready to be an uncle.

I was silently hyperventilating by the time I reached my usual spot. Marinette's usual partner was absent. She always got here before me. That meant whatever Plagg's plan was had worked. Marinette was going to be my partner for today.

My palms sweat as I stared at the tins of pinned up frogs placed at the front table. Should I grab one? Would that be too forward? I didn't know for sure if she was going to-

Marinette waved as soon as she saw me, "Hey, since Tara is sick today..."

I nodded, "Y-yes I'll be your mate-I mean partner. Who says mate? I mean pfft, this isn't Australia." I stood on shaking legs, "I'll grab us a dog-frog! I mean frog. I'll grab us a frog." I felt her eyes on my back as I clutched the solid black tray so hard my fingers indented the sides. Deep breaths, deep breaths, I could-

Oh my god. Marinette flashed me a small smile that turned my legs to Jell-O. She couldn't be human. She was so, so painfully beautiful. Her black hair around her shoulders in dark waves, her heavy black linear making her blue eyes pop, and purple ripped Jaggard Stone t-shirt showing me a sliver of her black bra strap.

I nearly tripped. I couldn't look at her shoulders. I couldn't focus on her eyes. I'm floating away just like this morning, but into the best blissful inferno I want to die in. I felt my lips tug back like I'm somehow smiling, but I knew it looked wrong. It's a bad smile. It probably makes me look like I'm constipated.

"So, Adrien Agreste-" Mari's lips quirked in the right corner, "You're not what I'd imagine an international model being like." The playful sparkle in her eyes just intensified making my knees knock together as I took the seat next to her.

I already knew what she's going to say. I forced a loud gulp of air into my lungs, "Y-yeah, I know I'm really clumsy." My fingers fidgeted with the black tin. My anxious tendencies were shining through bright as day for Marinette Dupain-Cheng to see.

"Well, yeah I guess that's one. The reason I'm thinking of..." Her voice trailed off as she met mine again, "You just dress like you don't want to be seen. Most of the time. Today, you look nice."

I blinked in shock. Sheer unadulterated shock! Marinette actually noticed what I was wearing? She actually cared enough to notice?

Class proceed before I could even think of a response. I sat on razors with Marinette's strawberry shampoo wafting around me. I was completely enamored by her delicate hands slicing open the frog, her little commentary on my dad's new line for fall, and how she occasionally LOOKED at me throughout the class.

The bell rang all too soon, "Hey, Adrien. Would you want to be my lab partner tomorrow if Tara is still gone?"

I nodded. I kept nodding as she chuckled walking out of the classroom.

"Mr. Agreste, class is done!"

I snapped back to reality and bolted out of the classroom. Just wait till I tell Felix! 

 

School passed without another sight of Marinette sadly. But, I heard another smidge of information that Marinette liked someone blond. I couldn't be for sure though. It was just Juleka talking with Rose and I overheard on the way back from lunch. I heard the words Marinette, blond, and like so I made the solid assumption she liked someone blond. Still, it was exciting! She was my lab partner today and she maybe liked someone who's blond! That had to be a good sign. 

Felix picked up after school as usual. The car was filled with smoke as usual, but I felt like my world had been permanently altered. “Marinette was my lab partner today!” I practically screamed as I slid into the leather seat. I gripped his elbow, "I actually talked to her!"

Felix pulled away from the curb with a brow raised, “Congratulation Adrien. I'm glad you learned how to say hi without fumbling all over yourself.”

My excitement sank a few notches, “She talked to me and I heard after lunch that she liked a blond.” I hedged defensively, “I was her blond lab partner today!”

"So what? I'm blond, your blond, and there's probably a dozen more blond guys in your class alone." Felix shrugged his shoulders, “Plagg?”

Plagg crawled out of my pocket, “Ugh, is the school day over? God, I hate school. You can only eat at certain times and no one lets you eat in their class? I did not live for 5,000 years to have Ms. Beaustia-Beastio tell me I can’t have my camembert in her class.”

I snorted, “It was me who couldn’t bring your nasty cheese into the classroom.”

“Whatever Adrien. Why don’t you go write down your Marinette notes in your journal? Maybe you can surround the blond comment in hearts after you highlight it red for the sheer idiocracy of your crush.”

Felix had covered his laugh by coughing and facing the window, “N-Now Plagg, we promised not to make fun of something Adrien doesn’t do anymore.”

My face burned, “I hate both of you.” I crossed my arms sinking into my seat, “I’m just saying there is a big possibility that Marinette likes me.” I mumbled picking at a thread I pulled loose from my sweater. Father would have a field day if he knew, but I liked my beige sweater. It had a pocket in the front. It fit nicely meaning it covered the top half of my body so I felt safe in it. Safe and nondescript. I had thrown it over my t-shirt after fencing in gym. I just couldn’t break the habit to hide. I didn't even know why I was hiding since Kim was going to leave me alone once he got his date with Chloe. Things were looking up for me, yet I had this sinking feeling in my gut they weren’t.

 

The rest the day/night passed calmly. Ladybug and I kept our distance from each other per our mentors, aka Felix and whoever the previous Ladybug was, after informing both of us it was just the pull of the miraculous kwaimi’s. Not an actual attraction. No, an actual attraction and love was forbidden. Ladybug and Chat Noir could not ever, ever be together. I guess it all started long ago by Master Fu himself, probably. A dumb Ladybug and a dumb Chat Noir just decided they could get together, which of course ended poorly.

_“And you know what fucking happened to them?” Felix gripped the leather sofa too tightly, “They died Adrien. They got picked apart and died by some mad WWI scientist who cut them open trying to figure out how their powers worked. That’s why we don’t fall in love, and there are dozens of more examples like Joan of Arc and that stupid soldier?” He nearly spat, “They fucking died and the Ladybug and Chat Noir miraculous was lost for nearly 50 years. 50 years Paris was defenseless. We cannot let that happen again. It’s our family burden.” Felix’s hard eyes seem shinier then they had a moment ago, “Even if it means that we suffer for it.”_

I was sure Felix's Ladybug told my Ladybug a similar story. Maybe not, either way, My Lady’s space was for the best. By the end of the month, we could patrol together again and be friends! She could help me date Marinette. The kiss would be forgotten.

 

Friday came and Chloe, although she was dressed in a yellow sundress and sandals with her blond hair in beachy waves, looked miserable. Facially anyway. Her makeup looked great, her hair obviously professionally done for her date, and her French manicure was perfect.

“Wow Chloe, I had no idea you were gonna take this so...seriously?”

Chloe shrugged her bare shoulders holding her white cardigan to cover up her shoulders, “It’s too girly for me. I wish I had just worn my jeans.”

I escorted her to my locker, “But, then you would have gotten hot-”

“And sweaty. I know.” She sighed sadly. “God forbid the mayor of Paris’s daughter has pit stains.”

The societal pressures of high-class families. That was the one thing we always bonded over, “My favorite sweater has a loose thread. It’ll probably start unraveling eventually and father-” Father will take it away and buy more. He’ll act like it didn’t mean anything because to him it didn’t. He just burns through clothing never getting attached to pieces. Sometimes, in the dark, before I went to sleep, I wonder if he views Felix and I the same way.

Chloe gripped my hand once we stepped in front of my locker. “Relax, can’t your girlfriend Marinette fix it? I thought she was into fashion. I heard she makes most of those horrid clothes she’s always cycling through.” Chloe wrinkled her nose like she could already see the fishnet stockings under her ripped jeans.

I blushed at girlfriend, “Shut up Chloe,” My cheeks burned as I stuck my head in my locker. She could be on to something though. I could ask Marinette to fix something for me. No, I could do even better! I could ask her to create something for me!

"Chloe~" Kim's voice sliced through my thoughts.

I pulled my head out of my locker to see his arms slung around her. Him grinning down at her remind me of a neanderthal exhibit I saw once.

"You look really nice today Chlo, I guess you must be excited about our date-"

Chloe slapped her hand over his mouth, "Call me Chlo again and I'll shove my foot so far up your ass-Ew!" She jerked her hand off, "Gross!" Chloe shook her hand like a dog slobbered all over it.

Kim clutched her wrist pulling her against his chest, "I like it when you're feisty. It's a real turn on."

She elbowed him in the ribs, "Hands off." She growled.

Kim chortled, "Alright, alright. See ya later Chlo." He winked at her before stalking off. He was probably going to go torture Nathaniel. Our very own class artist who Chloe had a crush on, at least in middle school, was one of Kim's favorite targets. At least he had more friends than I did. I had like 1 1/2 at this point. I didn't count Nino as a full friend until we could hang out one on one Sunday. 

"You owe me Agreste," Chloe grumbled yanking me back into the hallway so we could go to her locker. She was just about to say something when I heard Marinette's voice.

"I'm telling you Alya. He's really cute. Like really cute." She giggled from somewhere.

I paused listening. She had to be behind the curve of lockers on our left. She just had to be.

"Right, so this mysterious man guy you've been hanging out with-"

"Alya, you just couldn't understand." Marinette let out a breathy sigh I'd never once heard her utter. "His eyes are just so green, and he's just so mysterious."

I peeked around the lockers acting like I knew the combination while I observed. My heart thudded. She could be talking about me! I had green eyes!

"His hair is so soft, and he's just so-so-"

Alya punched her arm, "Girl, you've got it bad. Who knew Marinette could think about something other than the designing competition coming up?"

Marinette's face fell, "Yeah, about that..." She trailed off scuffing her combat boot across the floor. The slit in the front of her jeans gave a little peek at the pink fishnets she had. "We can't afford it." Mari's bangs flopped in front of her face. "With everything going on, it's just not top priority right now."

What was going on in Marinette's life? I thought back to all the conversations I had with her mom. Their financial situation never once occurred as a problem to me.

Marinette shrugged her shoulder, "But, Adrien is really nice. Maybe he could get me some pointers from his dad." Mari's bag swung between her legs, "My mom said that Gabriel Agreste built himself up from nothing. I don't see why I can't do it too."

Alya hummed, "Why not just ask your mystery man to help you out~" She hip checked her, "Since he's just so amazing." Alya batted her heavy mascara-coated lashes, "Think about what a couple more kisses could get you."

My world shattered. Kisses...Marinette was kissing some random guy. Some random, green-eyed probably blond hair guy who wasn't me.

Chloe cursed something under her breath as she dragged me towards the nearest empty stairwell. "Adrien, come on. Don't cry." She cupped my face her own blue eyes shining, "This is why we can't be with normal people." She brushed strands of my messy hair. "Things just...they just don't work out for us like that."

Tears leaked out from behind my glasses. "It was stupid." I choked out, "I was so stupid."

Chloe gripped me into a hug, "Hey, it's not stupid and you're not stupid." She rubbed my back. Her floral perfume tickled my nose between the sobs and I really wish I had just stayed home today. "I'm going to text Felix, okay?" She backed up wiping fat tears off my cheek.

Embarrassment flooded through me, "Ju-just don't tell him, okay. Just say I need to get picked up." I already knew Plagg would tell Felix everything. He'd tell Felix every excruciatingly shameful detail about my morning and I'd just have to sit there with Felix fuming over what happened. New tears burned my eyes. How could I save Paris when I couldn't even get through a morning of being rejected by Marinette?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took forever to write. Hopefully it's not too bad 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	7. Uncovering Potential Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happier with this chapter than the last one. I just was so inspired to write it. Enjoy the fast update! <3

I curled up on my bed clutching my orange comforter around me. I tried not thinking about Marinette. I tried to just focus on Felix playing video games. It wasn’t working.

  
“You can’t just mope all day because your crush was locking lips with some other guy. So what? You’re a model Adrien. Do you think I get all upset when Bridgette Cheng turns me down?” Felix’s fingers moved in rapid-fire motion against the controller, “Fuck no I don’t. If she’s too stupid to want a sexy piece of man like me then fuck her.”

  
I frowned recalling how Felix followed her like a lost puppy after my initiation as Chat Noir, “Right.” I said glumly.

  
Felix lifted his soda chugging it as he played one-handed. He let out a loud belch before he continued, “I’m serious. I’m totally done with her. I already asked her out like five times. Who needs someone as serious as her anyway?” Felix snorted, “She’s no fun, dresses like a boring secretary, and…” He trailed off for a moment killing another gamer, “She wouldn't know how to have fun if it bit her on the ass." He shook his blond hair to his right side.

  
I scooted forward towards the edge of the bed. I may not have wanted Felix to rescue me today, but maybe I could repay him by letting him vent. It was the least I could do. “Why do you like her then?” I lowered the blanket while I keeping myself buried within it, but at least Felix could see my face now.

  
He rolled his eyes not shifting his focus from the screen, “She just has this great body I guess. She’s smart.” Felix pursed his lips.

  
I could tell more brimmed beneath the surface. I could pretty much get Felix to do anything I asked with a little prodding, “So she’s pretty and smart. I thought you didn’t care about things like that?”

  
Felix raised a brow, “Ah, because I should just be on the lookout for T&A, right? Come on Adrien. I’m not that shallow.”

  
I furrowed my brow looking at the screen. I knew I was going to regret asking, “T and A?” My mind grasped to form a logical conclusion.

  
“Tits and Ass Adrien, tits and ass. I guess it’s more of an American saying. Anyway, Bridgette is just cute and she just reminded me of someone.” His fingers increased speed as he moved into an area of the game that was surrounded by enemies.

  
I swayed a little unfolding my legs from their crossed sitting position. Who could Felix care enough about to pursue someone who looked like another girl? “She looked like your-”

“Yes. She looked like my ladybug with her hair up.” He mumbles it like it was something he was embarrassed by. He leans forward nearly crouching over his lap in fake concentration.

  
I let the comforter slip to my shoulders, “Wait!” My mind pieced together the information he told me, “Did-did you have a crush on her?”

  
His cheeks flush red, “Do I look like the kind of guy who has a crush on some cold bitch like that?”

  
The fact he was blushing and called her a bitch made me think so. Plagg watched us both with his tail twitching. He probably wanted to call Felix out. He didn’t. I guess that’s the special treatment Plagg gives to his favorite Chat.

  
Just then a knock on the door reverberated over the shooting sounds, “Felix, Adrien, open this door now!”

  
“Shit.” Felix quickly turned off the game, “We should probably run-”

  
My door slammed into the wall and a very angry father stormed in. He was wearing his white suit with red pants that Felix had told him once made him look like a fashionista Santa Clause. He didn’t wear them for awhile after that. “I am severely disappointed in both of your behavior.” His grey eyes meet mine, “Especially you young man. Being Chat Noir is a privilege. It does not give you the right to start acting like you are above earning your education.”

  
Felix held the Xbox one controller loosely in his left hand, “Yeah, I know. I’m a disappointment to the Agreste name. I’m a terrible influence on Adrien. I’m sorry I’ll do better.” He said in a monotone voice that lacked any remorse.

  
Father let out a loud sigh, “You know I’m just disappointed in BOTH of your behavior. I love you BOTH, but that doesn’t mean I can just let you get away with this.” His steady hands unfolded themselves from behind his back, “Felix, Adrien, you’re-”

  
I knew what was coming, “Father, it was me. I convinced Felix to skip school. I told him to pick me up because…” I swallowed back an embarrassing sob, “Marinette likes someone else.” It came out as a pathetic whimper, “I know it’s a stupid reason. I just-I just couldn’t stay there today.” I really meant to say I couldn’t face her knowing I was the means to an end while the green-eyed, blond, mystery man was out there kissing the lips of the girl I loved.

  
Father closed the distance between us. He slid his glasses into his pocket, “Adrien, I’m so sorry.” He cupped my face appearing mournful of my situation. “First heartbreaks are always the hardest.”

I blinked back tears. This was not what I had expected. Father was sympathetic to my feelings?

  
“Adrien.” He pulled me into a hug. An actual hug, not a half hug he normally gives me.

  
Felix coughed, “I’m glad we can have this big sappy father/son/son moment, but there’s an akuma on the loose.” He held his cell phone out as it flashed red with an alert.

  
I pushed my glasses up wiping my eyes, “An-an akuma?” My hands began to shake, “But, Ladybug and I aren’t ready!” I barely tested any of my powers. “I can’t even use cataclysm right!” Felix tried to get me to use it while fighting and I nearly incinerated him.

  
“Don’t worry. Just let me take the lead on this one,” Plagg gulped down some cheese I didn’t even know he was holding. “I’ll handle everything.”

  
Father gripped my shoulders, “Don’t let Plagg take too much control, Adrien. You need to learn as well and cannot rely upon Plagg to control the suit.”

  
I gazed at him horrified. My father, who made me study at home for the last 13 years of my life, who wouldn’t let me speak to anyone he didn’t approve of, was now shoving me out into the world with only a fat mouse thing to rely on?

  
Felix’s fist punched me in the back, “Don’t fuck up. I’ll be watching.” He flashed me a grin as he passed. He was probably headed to his own room.

  
Father closed his eyes, “You’ll be fine. You can do this. We trained you, and we’ll continue training you.” He opened his eyes pulling his glasses back on. He straightened his dress shirt and nodded, “I believe in you son.” With that, he spun on his heels and left my room.

  
I clutched the loose string of my favorite sweater and started to pull.

  
“Adrien.”

  
I tugged. A loud rip filled the room.

  
“Snap out of it. We have a villain to stop.”

  
My breathing became erratic as I continued to tug at the loose thread.

  
Slap!

  
I clutched my cheek in a stupor. I blinked at Plagg who floated furiously in front of me, “You can’t keep doing that. Anxiety or no anxiety, Paris needs Chat Noir. Ladybug needs Chat Noir.”

  
I nodded, “Okay. Plagg, transformez-moi!” A bright green light covered me and a second skin formed over mine. It felt cool and warm at the same time. My skin felt like a weird leather once more.

  
_Keep cool kid. Just let go. Let me do all the work._

  
For one of the few times in my life, I let myself sink into the depths of myself unafraid.

 

* * *

 

“Chat?” Ladybug snapped her fingers in front of my eyes, “You zoned out after the battle. You’re about to change back.”

  
I jumped. I didn’t remember the battle. I licked the inside of my lip that had the faintest taste of blood. “I’m bleeding…” I gazed down at Ladybug with her wide bluebell eyes that reminded me of Marinette’s. Her lip was bleeding.

  
“Is something wrong Chaton?” She quirked a brow. Her lips were red like-like she had been kissed recently.

  
I took a step back recalling what Felix had said about the kwami’s drawn to one another. How father warned me not to let Plagg take total control of my body. Plagg! That no good kwami, I cursed.

  
_Did you kiss Ladybug!_

  
_So what if I did? Big deal. You should be more concerned with getting away unless you want her to know you’re Adrien Agreste._

  
My ring beeped.

  
Ladybug flashed a sexy smile as her pigtails bounced, “I’ll see you tonight kitty.” Her hips rolled as she walked to the edge of the roof, “Bug out.” She gave me a two-fingered salute before swinging away.

  
The ring increased in beeps before the green flash struck and Plagg was cast out of the ring.

  
“Aw man, you just had to ruin everything.” Plagg grumbled, “And I suppose you didn’t even remember to bring me Camembert either.”

  
My legs gave out. I thudded on top of the roof landing directly on my knees, “What the hell was that! I don’t even remember the battle!” I cast a mental line into the depths of my consciousness trying to see if I could reel any memory to the surface. Nothing. My mind was blank. “And kissing Ladybug!” I screamed, “You can’t do that! Don’t you know what happens to Ladybug and Chat Noir if they get together!”

  
Plagg lolled his fat head, “I know, I know. We could potentially destroy the universe. Definitely destroy the Earth.” He waved his small paw, “Quit worrying. I won’t do it again. I just miss Tikki sometimes.”

  
“WHAT!” I stumbled to my feet snatching his disproportionate body in my hands, “I thought it was just because I could die!” I rattled him, “Not because the Earth may be destroyed if you and the Ladybug kwami hooked up!”

Plagg narrowed his green eyes, “That’s how every Chat Noir reacts except Felix. You guys are so overly dramatic. It's not exactly hooking up in the human sense anyway. It's merging. It's different."

  
“Maybe because no one wants everyone to freakin’ die!” Of course, Felix would be the irresponsible one that would let two things that could possibly destroy the Earth for having sex/merging hook up. Why should I have expected anything less from him? I let go of Plagg, “I’m going home and you’re going to tell me everything I need to know about my miraculous.” I stomped over to the roof exit. “Just wait till I tell Father and Felix.” I threw the door open.

  
“Don’t be like that Adrien.”

  
“I will be like that Plagg! You may not find me threatening, but father certainly is.”

  
“Oh, big boy Agreste pulling out the daddy card. I shouldn’t have expected anything less. Maybe Chloe should have been the new Chat Noir.” Plagg scoffed refusing to hide in my sweater pocket as I stalked down the dark steps.

  
I huffed, “Shut your cheese hole.” I almost never relied on father to fix my problems, but this was just one thing I couldn’t do alone.

* * *

 

 

“You did what!” Father paced the dining room table. “I can’t believe this.”

  
I crossed my arms and smugly looked at Plagg, “Yeah Plagg.”

  
Father snapped his head up, “You Adrien! I can’t believe you!”

  
I blinked, “Me?” What the hell did I do? “He’s the one who did it.”

  
Father threw his head back, “Yes, but I warned you not to let him take total control of your body. And what did you do?” His hands slammed on the table.

  
Felix answered for me while chewing, “Let him take control of your body.” He waggled his brows at me almost like he was happy he wasn’t the one getting in trouble this time. He picked up another chunk of roast carrot and chewed with self-satisfaction oozing off of him.

  
I moved my own food around, “I’m sorry father. It won’t happen again.”

  
Father sighed sinking into his seat. He pinched the bridge of his nose, “It’s not your fault completely. Plagg knows better than to take full control.” He finally shot him a glare.

  
“It’s not my fault your baby boy is mentally soft. Maybe you shouldn’t coddle him so much.” Plagg stuck out his tongue.

  
Felix lifted his fork, “Come on Plagg. Stop being an ass. It’s not his fault my mind is like a steel trap from all our time together.”

  
Father snorted setting his napkin in his lap, “Right.” He lifted his fork and knife perfectly all while sitting at a ninety-degree angle, “Moving on now, we have a shoot to discuss. Abigail Nikolaev’s uncle Liam would like to use you both as models for new Nikolaev’s fall line."

  
Felix chewing slowed. His blank face said it all: Father banned him from the public eye for a year. A full year after the giraffe incident and he still had a few months left. Felix hadn’t even modeled for father.

  
Clinking sounded from father’s place as I gazed at Felix silently signaling my surprise. Felix returned my look munching his last carrot weirdly like he never thought he’d get off the hook for that.

  
“I will be releasing you from your grounding early, but only for work. I still don’t want you to go out partying with those people you call friends.” He wrinkled his nose. “In addition to that, I’d like you to consider-” Father pursed his lips not looking at either of us, “Taking another miraculous.”

  
“WHAT!” Felix shot up from the table clutching the white cloth, “You want me to just-just-” Felix’s eyes burned with hate. “I’m not becoming the next guardian! I’m not replacing Plagg.”

  
Father let out a sigh, “Please just consider it. There are other miraculouses to choose from.” He cut into his chicken chewing quietly. His grey eyes flinted between Felix and I like he was gauging what to say next.

  
Felix grumbled sitting back down. Plagg flew over to comfort him whispering something.

  
I chewed watching Plagg actually be pleasant for once. Guilt clenched my stomach. Their separation might not have happened if I’d just put my foot down. “What’s the shoot consist of?” I ask pushing around my carrots. I just didn’t feel hungry. I already knew I wasn’t going to patrol with Ladybug later either. Plagg had screwed up our relationship enough as it was. I was not about to add to the potential destruction of humanity if it could be helped.

  
Father was never one to talk with his mouth full. He chewed, swallowed, and then opened his mouth to speak, “Their fall line. I believe he wanted you and Felix to model some outerwear.”

  
Felix tapped his fork against his plate, “Wait, Abigail is the hot chick right? The one with the red hair?”

  
Father ignored him chewing more of his chicken. Felix turned to me expectedly.

  
I rolled my eyes, “Yeah, she’s the redhead.”

  
A huge grin took over Felix’s face, “Sweet,” was his only reply.

  
Well, I suppose they’d make cute kids. I chewed some more chicken imagining Felix’s child annoying father to bits. I wonder if he’d let Felix move out if he got her pregnant at 19? The more I imagined his redhaired child, the more I was convinced that father would just build a nursery in the manor. He may never let Felix go for any reason. I wondered if he'd do the same to me.

 

* * *

 

Cameras clicked and flashed as Mr. Nikolaev’s photographer snapped pictures of us so fast it left me dizzy. Felix hadn’t missed a beat. To be fair, he enjoyed modeling a great deal more than I did. I only did it because father made me. Felix did it because he liked the status and the job. Sometimes he even helped pick out outfits and position models.

  
“Adrien, like this.” Felix bent my arms and positioned me in the fake, falling leaves. “Perfect.” He said before returning to his pose.

  
A couple more flashes, “And we’re done for today.” The man said with a heavy Russian accent.

  
Felix stepped out of the set like he owned the runway, “Man, does it feel good to be back.” He fingered the jacket’s large, black buttons. His light, blond hair was slicked to the side making him look like a younger clone of father beside the mischievous glint in his eyes and the way he smiled like he always found something funny.

  
“You’re lucky father let you off the hook.”

  
Felix nudged me with his elbow, “I knew if I drove him crazy enough he’d kick me out eventually.” He let out a small laugh, “It feels so good to be back. You must have been miserable doing shoots by yourself.”

  
I shrugged. It actually hadn’t been too terrible doing shoots without him. Sure it was more nerve-wracking, but not terrible. Him not being there had made me feel more like an adult, and less like the baby of the Agreste family.

  
Felix opened his mouth to say something when his eyes slid to the right, “Hello Abigail.”

  
A curvy, red-haired model with billowy waves strutted forward. She gave Felix a relaxed wave that screamed ‘I’m hot and I know it so pick your jaw up off the floor’ before passing by.

  
“Felix,” I knew there was just something off about her.

  
“I’m a simple man Adrien. I see a hot woman and I look.” His eyes were glued to her ass, “Plus those jeans look nice. They’d be better on my bedroom floor, but they look nice.”

  
I grabbed his hand, “Come on. I’m ready to go home.” I should make Felix a list a list of criteria for women: has to be within a 17-25 age group, cannot have drug problems, cannot be evil, should be interested in you as a person and not just your looks. Maybe a do not hit on list would be better: Natalie, Marinette, Chloe, and Abigail. Just on his wall in red letters with no next to each name.

  
“So, did you want to watch anime tomorrow? Sunday is our official anime day.”

  
I slapped my forehead, “Sunday? Sunday Nino is coming over to study. Maybe after.”

  
“Who’s that?”

  
My anxiety spiked, “No one.” I said quickly, “Just a classmate.”

  
We stepped outside where Felix had parked the silver BMW. I could practically smell the cigarette smoke emulating from it. I really wished he wouldn’t smoke in the car, but it was, after all, his car that he bought with his own money. He could smoke all he wanted to in it.

  
“Alright.” Felix pulled out his keys.

  
The drive was quiet with both of us ignoring Plagg’s blubbering about not having enough cheese. He whined about the fashion shoot too. He was rather crabby in general. I almost asked him what his problem was, but I didn't care enough to. What I cared about, once we reached the manor, was father standing outside speaking with Chloe.

Chloe! Her date! I kicked myself for forgetting as I exited the vehicle while Felix parked it near father's car. "Chloe, father, what are you discussing?" I awkwardly laughed worried Chloe was feeding him more Marinette intel.

She turned making her blonde ponytail bounce, "Adrien, we were just discussing our classes." She shed a guilty smile that told me everything I needed to know.

"Oh." Great, now Chloe betrayed me to father too. Sometimes she could be so nosey.

"But, the great news is that we can go to Nino's Halloween party next weekend. I was telling your dad about it." She had her hands pressed together biting her bottom lip.

Father held up a single finger, "If Felix accompanies you and you promise to keep alcohol away from him." His strick posture gave away no indication of lying. There had to be some play with him. What would he trade for this frivolous opportunity? It did nothing to benefit either one of our career's.

"What! Dad, you can't be serious." Felix appeared by my side quicker than expected, "But, but I already had plans!" He crossed his arms, "I'm officially ungrounded, remember?"

There it was. There was the reason that father wanted to prevent. I gazed at Felix with pleading eyes, "Just for one night. Half a night." I crossed my fingers before whispering, "Then you can go clubbing like you normally do." Felix liked to go clubbing at an underground rave in the catacombs on Halloween. It was sort of a tradition he kept up with his one high school pal Jean he talked to on occasion. Jean was even shallower than Felix and hated me for some reason. Maybe he just viewed me as the nerdy younger brother or it could be that I was the reason, in his mind, that Felix didn't go out with him every weekend. Jean didn't have many friends due to his charming personality. It was so bad that even Felix could only take so much.

Felix grunted, "Fine." He glared at a triumphant looking father before passing him to go inside.

"Chloe, always a pleasure." He nodded at both of us, "I have to get back to work." Father left us on the front stairs.

"I know, I know. I gave up your Mari details, but good news is that Kim invited us to Nino's party and I got your father to give the okay." She smirked pleased with herself. "See? Aren't I amazing? Your father would never have let you or Felix go out without me."

I furrowed my brow, "Chloe, why did Kim invite us to Nino's party? I thought you hate him?"

She twirled her hips back and forth nervously, "Well," She sighed, "I sort of don't hate him so much anymore. He was actually pretty sweet on Friday." She twirled a strand of hair around her finger, "And I made him promise to let you come or I would never go on a second date with him."

The night mentally unfolded before me: Chloe would make me wear a costume I hated, she'd ditch me to make out with Kim, Kim would punch me into a wall when she wasn't looking, I'd lose track of Felix because of the bloody nose I'd have from being bashed into a wall, I'd find a drunk Felix an hour later, I'd end up chasing Felix all over Paris, and somehow I'd get him back to the manor by 2-3 in the morning. I'd eat candy before bed knowing Marinette was happily making out with her blond soon-to-be boyfriend. Great. "Yeah, thanks, Chloe. It's going to be a fantastic night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Miraculous summary notes:  
> 1\. Plagg and Tikki are drawn to each other that could possibly bring about the end of the world if they merge  
> 2\. Ladybug and Chat Noir are forbidden from being together while acting as Ladybug and Chat. It ends in a catastrophe  
> 3\. A kwami can communicate and control the suit if the wearer is not mentally strong enough. 
> 
> Hopefully that clears up some things!


	8. Unraveling the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the amazing comments guys <3

I hurriedly picked up some of my clothes and threw them over the sofa. “There?” I pointed at the mess with Plagg watching.

“Why are you simultaneously cleaning your room and making it dirty again?”

I ran my hands through my hair, “Because Nino is coming over and I don’t want him to think I’m weird.”

“News flash: he already does. Anyone who knows you already does.” Plagg rubbed his fat belly contently with half-lidded eyes from my gaming chair, “Aw, don’t look at me like that. I didn’t mean to hurt your whittle feelings.”

I glared, “Fuck off.” I picked up the two sweaters and Chat Noir hoodie that was actually Felix’s. It burned my hand before I let it fall into a lump on the sofa. I normally kept my room spotless, but that’s not a normal teenage boy thing.

“Just put it away if it bothers you so much. Don’t have an anxiety attack over it.”

I wanted to bury Plagg under a pile of clothes, “Yeah but-”

The ring of the doorbell echoed throughout the manor.  
I bolted out of my room into the hallway and down the marble steps, “I got it!” I shouted passing father’s office. He, unfortunately, was home today. I would have to hide Nino. Felix maybe okay with disobeying father’s orders about associating with those he’d banned, but I did not. Nino could be my first real guy friend. Plus he was a million times cooler than I was and his girlfriend was best friends with Marinette. I had already decided yesterday to figure out who her crush was and beat him at his own game. I could be mysterious too. I could become the Bruce Wayne of Paris. Felix could be the Tony Stark of Paris. I’d told him this last night before he went out and watched his whole face contorted before he simply said, _“Fuck.No.”_ Freaking DC fanboy.

I opened our front door with Nino awkwardly standing there with his bag, “Um, hey bro. Sweet digs.”

I put a finger in front of my mouth signaling for him to be quiet, “My father is working.” I gestured for him to follow me up the marble stairs that lead to my room. Once we were far enough away, I spoke. “Sorry about that. You know how artists are. They don’t want their concentration broken.”

Nino nodded slowly, “Right. I guess I do. My cousin is the lead singer for Swimming with Sharks. He used to come over all the time for writing except he wanted me to be as noisy as possible. He’s an odd dude.”

I stopped in my tracks, “Your cousin is Alicio Lahiffe? Swimming with Sharks is Felix’s favorite band!”

Nino scratched his arm, “Really? I’m kind of surprised they haven’t met actually. Felix seems like a big partier and that’s Alicio’s thing right now.”

I wasn’t about to tell him that Felix only partied sparling and was much more apt to womanize, “Maybe just different circles?”

Nino shrugged, “Probably. What’s up with your brother anyway?”

I frowned opening my bedroom door, “What do you mean?” I lead Nino inside gauging his reaction. Too big? Too many posters? Too clean? Did the clothes piled on my sofa look out of place? I knew I should have added more clothes.

“Well…” Nino avoided making eye contact by looking around my room, “I know it sounds crazy-” He rubs his left bicep, “But my girlfriend is dead set on this-” He tilts his head to the right gazing at a picture on my desk of us together, “Alya thinks your brother is-was Chat Noir.”

“What!” Oh my god. Merde! “H-W-Why would she think that?” My left eye twitched nervously. I needed to stop this before she pieced together that I was the new Chat Noir! I didn't even want to know what would happen if our family lost the Chat Noir miraculous because of me. I'd be grounded for life. I'd become the new Felix of the family. Father would ship me to America for military boarding school! No, he'd ship me to a boarding school Russia knowing I'd be too terrified to leave!

Nino wandered over to the couch throwing his bag beside him as he sank into the leather seat, “Basically her only real proof is the three times Felix was photographed leaving a club, a party, and a ballet recital over the years. Chat Noir showed up seconds later to assist Ladybug or just take down whatever was causing the problem.” He scratched his chin absently, "I had to admit. It was a little weird that your brother was barely photographed by the press, and now you get pictures of him everywhere? It kind of seems like his mode of travel has been taken, ya know? Now he's stuck with driving or walking places around Paris."

Merde! I remember Felix leaving that ballet recital! Father wasn’t even mad and I thought that was the strangest thing. “B-But Felix leaves things all the time!” I shook my head trying to collect my thoughts, “What I mean is, he leaves for girls all the time. He’s got like a dozen girlfriends-” That was a major lie, “And he’s always running off to be with one of them.” Felix probably had 2-4 girls he slept with max. Probably. I used to think he had dozens of girls, but that was before I discovered he was in love with his Ladybug. He had tons of girls phone numbers, but he never talked to them as confirmed by my search through his phone. With the reason clearly laid out for me to analyze. Felix might have even done some of his own research he’d never admit to. He might have thrown parties just to see which girl would sneak out into the Paris night to transform into his lady. It was all just for show.

“That’s what I thought based off of his previous history with women. Alya just gets like that sometimes. She thinks she found the truth and she just goes for it. I was even supposed to ransack his room while I was over here.”  
  
“Oh.” My heart plummeted at the truth of the situation.

“Bro, don’t look so down. I came over here to study with you too. Alya just requested I play investigator for her.” He flashed me a grin that made him seem softer despite his outward ruffian appearance as Chloe once described him. “She’s my girl. She asks me to break into your bro’s room, I’m gonna.”

I thumbed towards my door, “We can go investigate his room now. He’s gone for the next hour.” I lead us across the hall opening Felix’s door. His room was mostly navy blue and black. His gaming center was the focus, the next his king sized bed, followed by the large bay window. He had clothes thrown on the floor, fast food wrappers that father undoubtedly would balk at if he bothered to come in his room, and textbooks spread all over his desk for the business degree he was haphazardly pursuing.  
“To be honest, I kind of expected it to be dirtier.” Nino shrugged pulling out his phone. “It’s cleaner than my room.”

To prove him wrong, I lifted his bedsheets showing Nino all the junk he hid under his bed: Maximum magazines, some condom wrappers, mismatching socks, water bottles, and more fast food wrappers.

“Still cleaner than my room.” He snapped some pictures and sent them to Alya, “You guys are pretty lucky. You must have the coolest bedrooms in all of Paris.” Nino eyed Felix’s games, “That’s got to be thousands-”

I shrug, “It is. He always comes into my room to play video games though. I hardly ever come in here.”

Nino slid his phone back in his jeans, “This place does feel a little lonely.”  
Lonely. Felix was pretty lonely in almost every sense. The disheartening fact of the matter was that he didn’t need to be. He just preferred to shut everyone out.

* * *

 

  
Nino and I studied for two hours before Felix stumbled in.  
“Adrien, I don’t think there’s enough water in the world to hydrate me after last night-” He stopped at the sofa. “Adrien, who’s that?” Felix squinted at Nino, “I’m sorry. I must be so hungover because I swore you have a guy in your room that’s not holding Magic the Gathering cards in his hand.”

“Felix!” I clutched my tablet, “We’re still studying. This is Nino who I told you about yesterday, remember?”

Felix shook his head, “I don’t remember much of yesterday if I’m honest with you right now. Dad ungrounded me, right?” Instead of leaving my room like a polite, normal brother, Felix just plopped down on my sofa grabbing my PS4 controller.

I glanced at Nino fighting the urge to chuck my tablet at him, “Yeah.”

“Cool, and we discussed Marinette, right?”

“Marinette?” Nino raised a brow intrigued by my utter modification.

I waved my hands, “No, no. We didn’t discuss her at all Felix!” I spat his name, “Right?”

Felix tapped his chin before resuming his game, “No, I’m pretty sure we did. You wanted to ask Nino about who she liked, remember?” His voice oozed smugness. Of all the times I wanted Felix to shut up…

Nino snickered, “Oh, so you like Mari?” He smirked, “She’s pretty cute. I completely understand. I’m not sure she’s really your type though.”

My face burned, “She’s totally my type! She’s-She’s-” My rants to Felix about the sheer perfection of her flowed through my brain, but refused to jump off my tongue. “She’s amazing.” I stared down at the math problems ready for Nino to mock me.

“She is pretty sweet. I’ll help you in exchange for something.” Nino’s gaze trailed to Felix.

Felix didn’t look up from his game.

My stomach knotted, “Okay.”

“Felix, were you Chat Noir?”

Felix chugged some water and sets it down on the end table beside him, “Yup.”

“Felix!” I shot up from my desk chair, “What the hell!”

Felix paused his game to look at Nino, “Yes. I was the big, bad Chat Noir. What are you going to do about it?” His grey eyes were intently focused on Nino in an almost predatory manner. The air brimmed with tension as Felix’s knuckles cracked. He never once broke his gaze on Nino.

Nino looked more surprised than afraid, “Nothing. Just curious is all. I just had someone theorizing it was you.”

“You can tell them to fuck off and that they’re wrong. Otherwise, I can and will become Chat Noir one last time and the last thing you’ll see is the Notre Dame and the Rue du Cloître-Notre-Dame when I throw you off.” Felix didn’t move. He didn’t need to move because his voice was intimidating enough.

“Right. Totally understand.” Nino scratched the back of his neck.

Felix nodded, “Good. You play?” Felix held up the other controller like it nothing happened. He was back to being my dorky, asshole of an older brother. Except I was beginning to see there was a lot more to him than that.

  
Nino left an hour later without giving me any information about Marinette’s crush. I didn’t even bother asking her mom when I stopped by the bakery later on that afternoon for our weekly pain au chocolates. I wondered if Marinette ever saw me stopping by. I wondered if she watched me. She already knew I hid from others. Maybe she even knew I’d rather let Felix take the spotlight than myself. What else did she know about me? Why did she know these things about me? Why did she even care to?

The week passed with nothing interesting happening. I barely saw Marinette. Kim began stopping by Chloe’s locker in the morning to flirt with her while he blocked me from even breathing in her direction, and the only thing I could do was complain to Ladybug about it. I couldn’t though. She got the wrong impression when Plagg took over the suit the last time. So I avoided her. I avoided her till I couldn’t stand it any longer. By the time Thursday Patrol rolled around, I broke.

“That wasn’t me who kissed you!” I blurted out when we met up at the Eiffel Tower. “Plagg, my kwami, took over the suit and I just-I just felt so bad about it.” I covered my face, “I never wanted you to think I’d-I’d never use you like that.”

Ladybug’s whole face fell, “Oh.” Her bluebell eyes lowered to the ground, “I see.” She pressed her lips into a thin line. "I guess that explains why you've been avoiding me these past four days."

For some reason, it made my whole heartache. “Hey.” I gripped both of her shoulders. “Look at me, please?” I rested a claw underneath her chin, “Please m’lady? Don’t be like all the others in my life.” I forced my voice not to crack with the sheer truth of it.

Her large eyes locked with mine. I felt that gravitational pull take over making me want to kiss her. I wanted to kiss away her pain.  
“I shouldn’t have ignored you. I’m sorry.” I found myself leaning down before I stopped myself. I couldn’t do that again! I couldn’t say sorry, let’s make out some more while I’m in love with Marinette who doesn’t even want me?

Her red, gloved hands covered my black ones. “Chat, there’s something I wanted to talk with you about.”

“Anything,” left my mouth before I could even comprehend what I said.  
  
“I think I...I think I like you. A lot.”

I jerked my hands off her face like her words had burned me. No, no, no, no! This was not happening. This could not happen.  
“I mean, I won't-we won't know till the end of the month.” She gave me a pleading smile. She wanted me to say the same thing. She needed me to say it back. That I felt this pull too and it was more.

  
No. I couldn't. I should be honest with her. I should bare my soul and apologize. If she only knew exactly how I felt about Marinette. If only she could understand.

“But, I know if two weeks is soon-”

I squeezed my eyes shut, “Ladybug, please don't give me a way out. I'm sorry. Yo-you know what happens if we get together!” I couldn't help but shout. I couldn't stop the panic building inside me, “Do you want to be like the last Chat Noir and Ladybug? Because I for one never want to be like Fe-" I slapped my hand over my mouth mentally kicking myself.

"Chat-"

Just then a green arrow shot towards us from the left of the rooftop. I yanked her out of the way just in time. She crashed into my chest, "What the hell?"

"I am the green arrow!"

I swallowed my laughter, "I can see that, and I hate to be the barrier of bad news, but the Green Arrow already exists. That's copyright infringement."

The woman sneered jogging across the rooftop with her arrow raised, "Give me your miraculous. Now!" She released two arrows with a twang from her bow.

Ladybug swing her yo-yo blocking the arrows, "Chat, little help?" Her voice sounded strangled. It was all my fault. I hurt her feelings.

Focus! Baton! I had a baton somewhere on this stupid belt. I found a silver cylinder that I whipped out extending it, "I don't mind lending you a paw M'lady." I ran and did something I never, ever thought I'd do. I leapt over her back with my baton raised. It met the bow with a clang.

"Chat! Break the bow! That has to be where the akuma is!" Ladybug ran up behind me.

"On it," I responded letting Plagg help control the suit. Not enough to make me black out again, but enough to let the experienced fighter take control of my limbs.

The fight was a whirlwind of fists, Ladybug's yo-yo narrowly missing my face, the occasional arrow, and my baton clanging against the bow. I tried to process the fighting moves Plagg was using. Felix and father made it look so easy to fight in training. 

My baton yanked the bow from her hands suddenly. A shriek filled the air as I somehow ended up bashing the bow in two. A dark butterfly flew out of the bow.

"No more evil doing for you akuma!" Ladybug trapped the butterfly in her yo-yo. She swung it around and released it a second later. The yo-yo clattered to the ground, "Merde!" She smacked her forehead. "I forgot to use my lucky charm!" She ground her teeth loudly. "Uh, I always have trouble remembering that."

I blinked, "Right. I'll remind you next time, but what does that do?"

A confused look flashed over her face, "Fix all the damage done by akumas?" 

"Oh, right. Of course, I knew that. Hey Ladybug," I coughed awkwardly, "Are you letting your kwami control the suit?"

Ladybug frowned, "No, not since the ceremony. I've been practicing every day."

"Great-I mean that's great. I've been practicing every day too," I lied. I had not been practicing with Plagg. In fact, I kind of hated my annoying kwami. He never did anything but eat, whine, and pick on me with Felix. In a way, it was kind of like being stuck with Felix as my partner only lacking the brotherly affection.

Ladybug helped the woman to her feet, "We'll talk more about this tomorrow Chat. I have to go." She wrapped a red arm around the woman before leaping off the building.

Tomorrow. The word echoed her threat around in my head. Tomorrow? There was no way in hell I'd be meeting up with her tomorrow, I thought before heading in the opposite direction towards the manor. It was an easy run back. Easier with me trying outrun my anxious thoughts. 

Instead of being greeted by my bed, Felix sat on my couch playing my new video game. "Why do you never game in your room?" I asked jumping through an open window. "And it's almost 11. I have to sleep." I didn't bring up the fact he was playing MY new game. He didn't even like any of my games! Especially fantasy orientated ones. 

Felix's silvery outline against the darkness of my room shrugged, "Just go to sleep then. Pretend we're sleeping in front of the tv like we did when we were children." Felix's left hand reached for the remote to turn down the volume. "Tomorrow's Friday anyway."

I opened my mouth to protest and shut it. It was familiar to me. His breathing, the background noise from the game, and my need to fall asleep without my anxiety eating away at my brain. I could sleep while Felix gamed. Apparently, he didn't sleep anymore. I half wondered why before I drifted off to sleep to the sound of Felix's cursing.

I woke up late the next morning. Felix was nowhere to be seen, and I had ten minutes to get out the door. "Plagg!" I shouted in an accusing tone, "You could have woke me up?" I scrambled to throw on some dark jeans and my usual beige sweater. I grabbed a pair of silver glasses from their case that rested on my nightstand.

"What do I look like? Your alarm clock?"

I rolled my eyes shoving my feet into my black converse sneakers. "Whatever Plagg, just next time please wake me up."

Plagg groaned flying into my pocket, "I make no promises."

I ran downstairs half expecting Felix to have left for school already. Instead, once I rounded the corner and jogged down the steps, I found him with a cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth by the door. He tapped his watch mockingly before throwing his bag over his shoulder. He could no longer squeeze through the crack in the door like I still could. He was just too broad now. I never saw him working out just like I never saw him sleep lately. When did he work out? When did he sleep? I followed him out the door ready to voice my concerns, "Felix, can I ask you something?"

Felix shrugged in response slipping his Aviators on, "What?"

"Why haven't you been sleeping?"

Felix paused for a moment to withdraw his keys from the left pocket in his leather jacket, "I have been."

I gripped his arm already feeling him close me out, "I'm worried. I feel like you're not sleeping and with the whole Ladybug thing-"

Felix ripped his arm from my grasp, "Get off of it Adrien. You're starting to sound like father." His voice was rough at the edge to it. His stride increased as he neared his car.

"Maybe because he has a point!"

Felix went directly to the driver's side of the vehicle.

"I miss you! I need you to help me and you can't do that if you're always shutting me out." I plead yanking the cool handle. "Please just talk to me and stop acting like an invincible asshole for five seconds!" I slid into my seat with a thud.

Felix slammed his fist into the side panel, "What do you want me to say!" He screamed. His lips were pulled back in rage, "That I'm a fucking mess! That I hate you have MY miraculous! That I hate the thought of you making the same fucking mistakes I made! I know what happened last night Adrien." He threw off his sunglasses to glare, "And why the fuck would I keep helping you when you keep making the same mistakes I did?" He shook his hair loose from it's slicked back hairdo, "I told you. I told you over and over again. You get with her and something bad happens." He threw his hands up, "With me, it was getting caught and losing the love of my life at nineteen. But you..." Felix placed both of his hands on the steering wheel, "You could LOSE your life. You could get Father or I killed. It's a curse for a reason!"

I hadn't realized that my repercussions affected others, "Isn't there a way to break it?"

Felix jerked the wheel to the left and floored it out of the driveway, "You don't think I fucking tried to break it? I loved her Adrien. I loved her so much that I did everything I could to keep her." He placed his elbows on the steering wheel in order to light his cigarette. "And I still fucked it up. I fucked everything up and it's all my fault." He took a sharp inhale.

"What if I could figure it out?" I tapped my fingers against the dash watching Felix inhale his cancer stick, "What if I could find out who Ladybug was! You could just-"

Felix let out a dry laugh along with a puff of smoke, "Do you know how many women in Paris there are?" He inhaled again, "Besides-" Smoke unfurled from his mouth, "I already tried every girl in my class I could think of. I followed a lot of leads-a lot of girls that could have been her..." He tossed his half-finished cigarette out the window, "It never was. Plagg can tell you the whole hopeless mess." His fingers drummed along the steering wheel, "Besides, after everything that happened...she's never going to want to see me again."

The school drop off appeared too soon. I had so many more questions. I opened my mouth.

"Just don't Adrien." He shook his head waving me out, "Just don't."

My heart constricted as I stepped onto the sidewalk and watched him speed away from me. When would I stop ruining my relationships? Why couldn't I just let things go?

"Way to upset my favorite human you asshat." Plagg snapped from my pocket.

I glared down at my pocket, "Shut it Plagg." I tugged at the top knowing it would make him twist into an uncomfortable position. Good. Serves him right. I hurried towards the school entrance looking for Chloe. I whipped my head back and forth looking for another blonde head of hair when I found her. "Ugh." I groaned watching Chloe kiss Kim under the stairs. What a stupid place to make out. "Everyone can see you." I hissed once I neared.

Chloe jumped back, "Adrien!" She flushed guiltily, "H-Hey, how are you." She put a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "I was just talking to Kim about Saturday."

"Right," I said flatly. "Talking."

Kim practically growled when Chloe giggled, "Yes, this Saturday is going to be so much fun. I was just picking out our costumes."

Kim's brown eyes met mine. He looked pissed that I was joining them. He probably was.

I wanted to shrink back from him and hide. Saturday was going to be horrible. I couldn't contradict her in front of him though.

"Hey bro," Nino's arm slung around my shoulder, "Chloe." He gave her a head nod, "Kim."

Kim's jaw clenched, "Nino," He said gruffly, "What's up man?"

I froze under the weight of Nino's arm. He-he wanted to be seen in public? With me? I gaped at the ground. He didn't have to do this. He didn't have to trick Kim into believing we're friends. 

"Nothing. Just wondering if my boy here could walk with me to class since you two are obviously busy."

Chloe blushed grabbing Kim's hand, "I'll see you after first Adrikins." She tugged them towards the lockers leaving us alone.

"You don't have to act like we're feiends." I blurted out once I felt the weight of Nino's arm disappear. "It was cool of you to do that though."

Nino stepped in front of me. He was broader than I was and a couple inches taller. His whole look screamed rocker and I realized for the millionth time how much cooler and intimidating he looked. Intimidatingly cool. "Dude, we're bros now." Nino pulled out a cigarette, "I mean I know Felix's secret now." He slumped forward lighting it, "He's the Chat Noir. The best Paris has ever seen."

My bruised ego wanted to tell Nino about how Felix had to sleep with a nightlight on till he was thirteen, or about the times he somehow drunk crawled into my bed crying in English about how he missed mom. That last thought was cruel though. He hadn't done that in years either. I suppose I could tell him that Felix misspelled the English word hello with a w for a solid year before figuring out it didn't have one. 

"I mean like what the fuck is your life dude." Nino grinned punching my arm, "You're a famous model, have a fucking hero older brother who's pretty cool by the way, and your daddy is Mr. Agreste? Fucking sick."

I cringed. I was pretty sure he was the only one who thought that. Everyone else here avoided me like the plague. None of those things earned me cool points here.

Nino finished his cigarette crushing it under his converse that matched mine, "Who wouldn't want a cool friend to get me through four years of hell?"

I couldn't stop the grin that formed on my face at the sheer insanity of his words. "I wouldn't exactly call myself cool, but I'll be your friend." My first real friend! My first real guy friend.

Nino stuck out his hand, "Shake on that promise?"

I raised my shaking hand and placed it in his, "Promise." Maybe things would get better with Nino by my side. Maybe I'd even make out of DuPont with Nino and Marinette by my side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fast update for me! Don't get used to it though lol School starts back up again in 3 weeks.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	9. A Disaster in the Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!

  
The first thought that entered my mind once I opened my eyes was of the party in 8 hours. The day of the fateful party. Halloween had finally arrived. That holiday isn't a huge deal in Paris unlike in the United States. Felix had gone over to the States for a weekend three years back specifically for Halloween. Americans drink, eat candy, and run around causing trouble all day or month long in some cases. In Paris, there might be a party or two. Clubbing in costumes maybe. Felix and his friend Jean are the only ones I know who manage to get completely wasted every Halloween. Break into a zoo wasted.

I slowly sat up in bed with Plagg floating over me, “What do you want?” I rubbed my eyes. Couldn’t I wake up once without him in my face?

“Adrien, you have to get me more camembert. I’m starving, it’s nearly ten minutes past my breakfast.”

I glared sitting up. I flicked him away from me.

“Ow, Adrien. That hurt my feelings.” Plagg placed a small paw over his chest, “I might need therapy over that.”

I knew he was mocking me about my anxiety, a complete dick move, and the fact I had a therapy appointment once a week, which happened to be today, that he was forced to come to. It’s not like I’d asked to be cursed with anxiety. It’s not like I asked for my mind to race whenever I woke up and keep me awake with scenarios that would never happen or had happened played over, and over again. For my thoughts to point out all my flaws. For my anxiety to drag me into the darkest hole in myself imagining everything that could go wrong.

“Oh come on.” Plagg snorted, “I was just kidding.”

Except he wasn’t. It wasn’t like Felix’s teasing. Plagg said these things to hurt me because he didn’t like me. He was being a purposeful ass. “Whatever.” I pulled my clothes on ready to spill my guts to my therapist who’d report everything back to father. Everything father would write down and leave on his desk for Felix to read. Ugh, great. Both of them worked as a team when it came to my therapy. The rest of the time they irritated the hell out of each other. There really wasn’t a solid or healthy in between.

“Adrien, I’ll be driving you to your appointment this morning.” Father knocked on my door and his voice drifted through the wood, “Are you almost ready?”

I kicked on my orange converse, “Yes father!” I ran to my mini-fridge and pulled out the container of camembert. It really was empty. “Can you wait till we get back?”

Plagg threw his fat head back with a loud groan, “Gabriel-” He whined incessantly, “Your son isn’t feeding me.”

Father opened the door, “Plagg, stop badgering my son for cheese.” Gabriel pulled a new wheel out of his pockets. “If you didn’t eat so much-”

Plagg dove for the wheel, “Then I wouldn’t have enough energy to protect your precious Adrien.” He gobbled a piece in one large bite.

Father frowned, “Unamusing.” His grey eyes narrowed."Extremely unamusing."

I grabbed Plagg out of the air holding his white wheel of stinky cheese, “Come on. Finish your cheese in the car.”

“Now Adrien, we have upcoming shoots to discuss.” Father adjusted his glasses before walking beside me. “Your shoot with Nickoleava’s was extremely impressive. He’d like to book you for his fall show.”

Walking in front of people? Another thing that I hated father wanted me to do.

“There are two more photo shoots I’d like you to squeeze in this month with Felix for the Agreste brand of course. I’ll space them out between next weekend. Saturday and Sunday.”

Agreste photoshoots I didn’t mind. Father would be there with Felix. He always used the same photographer too. It was safe. Secure. A safe and secure thing to do. I’ve known the photographer for five years. He always takes excellent photos of me.

Father opened the front door for me, “And another thing.” His parenting tone came into focus.

Great. What did I do now?

“I want to discuss your plans for tonight. I know you’re…” Father paused, “In college now, but I want to remind you that you are still only fourteen. It’s a very impressionable age.”

Here we go.

“And I’m just concerned about those attending this...party.” Father pressed the starter on his keys for his white BMW 740i. It was a really, really nice and expensive car I would inherit once father got bored of it. Just like the silver one Felix drives. A handidown car. Who said the rich weren’t frugal?

“You already said I could go.” I slipped onto the beige leather passenger's seat ready to fight father for the right to attend. “Chloe and Felix will be there.”

Father sighed clicking on his seat belt, “I know. I know.” He shifted the car into drive, “I just would feel safer with both of you at home.” Father slipped on his Agreste sunglasses before pulling out of the drive, “But, I support both of you having fun. Responsible fun.”

Meaning not let Felix do anything stupid that Jean dares him to do. “We’ll be extremely responsible.”

Father hummed in response before saying, “He’s not doing so well.”

My eyes widened. So, this is how the conversation was turning.

“He doesn’t talk to me about it. Has he mentioned to you what he’s struggling with?”

His innocent inquiry concealed nothing. Father wanted to pump me for information in a close proximity I couldn’t escape from.

“It has to be hard on him. He loved being a hero of Paris.” The drum of his fingers on the wheel pounded my ears, “His Ladybug.”

I gulped. Do I lie? I glanced in my peripheral vision at him. I have to lie. I can’t betray Felix. I nibbled on my lower lip debating how important the information was.

“I know you're concerned for him too.”

“I am concerned about him.” I said slowly, “But, I think Felix can handle his...disappointment maturely.”

“Ah, yes.” Father mused sarcastically, “Between his chain-smoking and the two different girls he’s snuck in this week-” He maneuvered around a large truck too big for the streets, “He’s doing wonderfully.”

Felix would bury his sorrow in a girl, “He’s just trying to get over his Ladybug-” Possibly even find his Ladybug now that I thought about it, “Didn’t you have to do the same thing?”

“No, I didn’t. I quite honestly couldn’t stand her by the end.”

That wasn’t surprising to hear, “Why?”

Father gripped the steering wheel tighter, “Because we consistently battled for dominance. Both of us wanted to be leader-” Father glanced over at me, “Back to the subject at hand Adrien.” His forceful tone was like a slap, “I want Felix to be happy. I want him to find his Ladybug if it’s meant to be, but…” His fingers drummed nervously again, “There are a number of families that are interested in him.” His tone was a matter of fact like the sky was blue, the grass was green, and Felix was a bunch of rich girls bad boy fantasy.

In addition to these fantasies, there’s a number of important families who want to marry off their daughter to Felix for a variety of reasons that have nothing to do with love and everything to do with the Agreste name.

“Bridgette Cheng is a beautiful young lady. The Cheng’s are very well established. They have been one of the leading businesses involved in Parisian real estate for the past fifty years.”

I perked up, “Bridgette is interested in him?” Felix would kill to hear that.I could hold that over his head for the next year if I knew she liked him. He'd do anything I'd ask. I already imagined all the Marinette conversations I'd make him listen to when reality set in.

Father’s lips tightened into a line, “Her family is keen on them becoming a couple especially since he is so interested in her.”

“So she doesn’t like him.”

Father sighed, “Felix can be incredibly charming and loving when he wants to be. Perhaps she just needs to see that part of him. I just want him to have a good marriage prospect that leads into a fulfilling lifelong relationship. I just want him to be happy!” Father stopped in front of the office building pinching the bridge of his nose, “I’m sorry Adrien. I didn’t mean to treat you as my therapist. I’m just so worried about you both-” He lowered his sunglasses, “You’re all I have left. I just want both of my sons to be happy and healthy.”

My heart beat to fast. There was no air in my lungs. Why say this now? Why say this now when I had to walk in there and up the elevator? “Thank you,” I whispered leaving the car. My lungs burned. Burned like I ran five miles, but I only had taken a couple steps. We’re all he had? We're all he had and he loved us. Rationally I knew that he did. I just assumed that it was his parental instinct. You had to love your kids. You had to love them but it doesn't mean you had to like them.

My hands shook as I opened the door. The elevator was so, so far away. I forced myself to take those steps. I could do this. What was it my therapist always said? Deep breaths. Just do it before my thoughts got me.

 

 

“Adrien? You seem a little distant today.” Dr. Freidrickson leaned forward in her chair, “Is everything okay?”

No. Everything was not okay. I don’t even remember how I got up those stairs. “There’s been a lot going on at home.”

She nodded like she understood, “Are Felix and your father having problems?”

I closed my eyes, “Yes. Felix’s girlfriend...broke up with him recently after he made a big mistake.”

She didn’t bother writing anything down, “Oh?”

“Yeah.” I tugged at the hem of my sweater, “And he’s been fighting with father, not sleeping, going out every night and nobody knows where and-and-”

Freidrickson had the tissues ready in her hand.

I was not going to cry in front of Plagg, “It’s been hard watching my brother go through that.” It was going to be harder if I couldn’t find his lady. “I just want my brother and father to get along.”

Freidrickson’s ponytail bobbed, “I know Adrien. That’s such an amazing gift you have. The way you feel. It’s a strength. Empathy is a strength in today’s world.”

“Right.” Strength. My crybaby nervous tendencies were a strength.  
“Is there anything else you’d like to discuss? Our session is almost over.”

I shook my head standing, “No! I’m good. I’m just going to wait downstairs for my dad to get me. We have a shoot today.” I bolted out of the violet office faster than I normally did. I sprinted to the elevator feeling panic surge through me as I tried to recall how I made it into my session, “Plagg!”

“What now?” He groggily peeked up from the pocket, “Isn’t it enough your sob stories about your family ruined my nap? You want to talk more?” His wide, green eyes narrowed. “It’s starting to get on my nerves.”

I rattled the pocket, “Why is my memory somehow jumping? Did you take control of my body?”

Plagg groaned, “So what if I did?” His whole body curled in on itself, “I did you a favor.”

The elevator dinged and silver doors gleamed open. I stepped through feeling even more panicked than before. No one told me Plagg could just control me? Felix never mentioned it. Father never mentioned it.  
My heart beat so loudly I could hear it in my ears. Bum, bum, bum-No! I would not break down. I forced my hands to wrap into fists. I needed to call Felix. Yes! That’s what I would do. Felix could help.

  
I slowly pulled out my phone and pressed the call button. His phone rang, rang, rang-

“Yeah?” Felix grumbled, “What’s up?”

“I don’t want Plagg anymore. I want you to take him back.” I breathed in through my nose, and out through my mouth. Calm. Calm. Calm.

“Adrien...you know I can’t.” Something that sounded like blankets fumbled around loudly, “Look, what happened?”

I could do this, “Plagg, he took control of me again. I wasn’t even in uniform. I was hyperventilating-”

“Okay.”

“I-I don’t want him to do that! He can’t just take over my body.”

More shuffling sounded, “Look, Adrien, I don’t know how to tell you this but Plagg is within his rights to do that. You were in danger and needed to get to safety, in his mind, so he just manipulated you or you reached out to him. Either way, it happens sometimes for users. I’m sure Plagg didn’t mean to upset you.”

“What!”

“Adrien, just chill. It’s not like he can do it for long. It’s a last resort kind of thing. Like your panic maybe convinced Plagg you really were in real trouble. I mean what’s the worst he had you do? Climb some stairs? Eat a donut?”

“It would have been nice to know!” I felt tears sting, “You should have told me!” Humiliation flooded through me. Of course, I was the only one overreacting again. I was always the one overreacting.

“Well, I’m sorry Adrien. I just forgot about it. I didn’t realize it would upset you. I used to let Plagg do all my presentations for me. He’s the only thing that got me through history sophomore year.”

“You let Plagg cheat on your behalf!” I shrieked as the door opened to the ground floor.

“It’s not cheating per say. I still technically presented. But, I digress, Adrien I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but it’s not a big deal. Just tell Plagg not to do it and I’m sure he’ll listen.”

“He only listens to you!” I slam my thumb onto the end call button and storm towards the entrance. I was not being overly emotional. I should have been warned that I would get stuck with a thing that could control my body!

Father’s car sat at the front of the building exactly on schedule. I heard the door unlock the second my hand reached for the handle. “Why didn’t you tell me that Plagg could take over my body if I panicked?”

Father blinked before placing his sunglasses back on, “He took over your body without the suit?” His face turned towards me, “Perhaps we do need to work on your mental wall. He shouldn’t be able to do that so easily.”

I threw my arms down at my sides balling my hands into fists, “So, it’s my fault?” I said icily.

Father clacked his tongue, “Watch your tone young man.” He pulled out of the parking spot, “I never said it was anyone’s fault. You’re still learning and you’ll keep learning. It’s only been three weeks you’ve been Chat Noir.” An unspoken sentence followed that.

My mind filled in the gaps for me. Kissed. He knew. He knew I kissed her. “What about your miraculous?”

Father sighed, “Unfortunately someone must have stolen it. We wouldn’t have had three akuma attacks otherwise.”

I watched father weave in and out of traffic seamlessly, “What is an akuma exactly.”

“It’s a corrupt use of the miraculous power. The butterfly miraculous grants the wearer the ability to create warriors, heroes, to fight on their behalf. It’s mostly used for armies, or times of great war as a powerful enough wearer can create their own army. Since the miraculous and wearer is corrupt, which unfortunately happens every century or so, the dark butterflies defile its host and let the miraculous wearer use them how they please. It’s a perversion of the butterfly miraculous.”

I let my surprise slip through my angry glare. Father was really informed about miraculouses. He really did study under Master fu.

“It was an enjoyable miraculous to have at the time. A difficult adjustment after Plagg though, but I needed something I could use that wouldn’t take so much effort. The butterfly miraculous was the best fit for me with my career in fashion picking up and raising you two. I could just create heroes, let them clean up Paris's underbelly with Plagg’s supervision, and then it was over. I didn’t need to run around leaving you two with a sitter after working hours after...after your mother passed.”

I vaguely recalled some half-formed memory of my mother in a blue dress in our crowded apartment with Felix running around screaming and father following behind him with a dark spot on his shoulder and a purple one. “Did you use your powers around us?”

Father was silent for a long moment, “Yes.” He answered finally, “You wouldn’t remember. I stopped saving Paris a year after your mother died.”

Mom...I barely remembered her. Felix remembered her. Felix was her favorite. I remember that. Somewhere in my earliest childhood memories, I remember her and Felix on a picnic blanket in the park sharing water and secrets. He grinned showing her his missing front tooth with the sunlight streaming through his hair making it look pure white. His face was round and he looked happy.

“Changing the subject to your shoot, do you have questions?”

I shook my head with a thousand more questions about miraculouses running wild. Questions about my mom. Questions about Felix. Instead, I clamped my mouth shut and watched buildings pass until father reached our destination at the Agreste manor.

* * *

  
“Chloe.” I gazed at myself in the mirror. “Why would you pick this out?”

Chloe spun around in her star-spangled leather pants, “Oh relax, no one will say anything besides how awesome we look.” She lowered her cowboy hat and winked at me. Her white boots faded into her white pants making her legs look incredibly long. Chloe did look good.

Me on the other hand, “Chloe, I look like that time I was twelve and got stuck in Felix’s Batman costume.” Horrible mistake. I looked so scrawny and one person actually mistook me for a girl. He started hitting on me and everything! It was the worst Halloween I’d ever had and Felix just laughed with Chloe about the whole thing. He even called me his sister Adrienne walking me back from school. Ugh. The cowboy costume was giving me flashbacks. I tugged at my brown vest and wiggled my foot in my matching brown boots.

Chloe slapped her hand over her mouth giggling, “No! But, that was a fun Halloween!” She clenched her side laughing out right now. “R-Remember when that middle school guy touched your bu-”

My face flushed red, “Stop it! He didn’t even touch me.” I tugged on my brown vest nervously. “Let’s just get this over with. I want to leave by 10.” I grumbled. I already imagined how the night would go and I already knew we were going to be the three most ridiculously overdressed people at the party. Most people of Paris just dawned their miraculous hero t-shirts and called it a night, but no. Chloe and Felix wanted to be exactly like Americans and go all out in a real costume for a real Halloween that France hardly celebrated.

“I heard that New Orleans has some kick-ass Halloween parties.” Felix walked in as the Lone Ranger looking unfairly amazing. Looking like an actual cowboy instead of his dorky younger brother who dressed up as one. It was Batman all over again.

“Well if there are hookers and coke there, I guess it is an amazing party for you.” Chloe snipped tossing her blonde hair.

Felix just grinned raising his right brow, “Aww, Chloe. I’d never trade you in for an American hooker. No need to get so jealous.”

Her fist clenched around the lip gloss tube she held, “Ugh! You’re so full of yourself!” Her cheeks were dusted with a light pink, “As if I’d ever do anything with you.” She spun around on her heels muttering something about kicking Felix in the testicles. Her white uniform with dotted of pink crystal lined the sides of her leather pants caught in the overhead light of my bedroom as she stormed towards the bathroom.

Felix smugly walked up to me looking me up and down, “Please tell me we’re not staying with Chloe the whole night.” His grey eyes locked onto my green, “We have to have a cooler night than that.” His arms hung loosely at his sides and Felix had something that looked like hair on his face.

I frowned, “Chloe is just going to ditch us for Kim and you’re going to ditch me for alcohol and then we’re going to have to stay out all night till you get sober again.”

Felix flashed me an annoyed look, “I don’t even drink that much. All night is a bit excessive.”

I rolled my eyes, “Whatever. Besides I have things to talk about with you like what are you doing sneaking in girls when Lady-”

Chloe threw open the door with a dramatic flair letting it knock into my bookshelf, “I’m ready!” She smiled spinning around. Her left hand clamped onto the top of her hat and her cheeks were flushed pink with excitement. She stared at us fighting a huge smile, but I could still see her left dimple form, “Are you ready for our first college party Adrien?”

No. I was not ready for our first college party nor any party after. “Sure.” I forced myself to smile knowing this meant the world to her. She wanted to have fun in college. She wanted to make friends and have a boyfriend. Too bad her defense mechanism was to shut everyone out and act cruel. The fact she was even considering dating Kim, much less snogging him at every turn, was something of a miracle.

Felix twirled his keys around his finger with a mischievous smile, “Who’s ready for a fun night.”

Felix drove us to Kim’s townhouse that was packed with people. Music poured out the windows along with petals of laughter that swirled through the chilly October air. People were actually in costumes. I already spotted two Ladybugs as my anxiety spiked the moment Chloe shoved me through the front door. Flashing lights assaulted my eyes, I smelled a mixture of weed and cigarettes wafting through the air that made me gag, and everything was ungodly loud.

“Isn’t this great!” Chloe wrapped her arm around my neck, “I’m so glad you came!”

Like I had a choice, “Yeah. I better stick by Felix. You can hang out with Kim if you want.”

“Are you-” Chloe’s sentence trailed off the moment she spotted Kim in a Chat Noir shirt. “I’ll see you later.” She released her hold on me to go fawn over him in his tight shirt.

Vomit threatened my mouth. Chloe and Kim? Could she pick a worse guy to have a crush on? “Felix-” I turned to my left and Felix was already gone. Of course he was. I had mentally prepared myself for this scenario. Still, the abandonment was like a punch to the gut. My anxiety crept down my brain through my body making me freeze in the middle of the entryway. Why was I at this party that no one wanted me at? I gulped feeling like everyone’s eyes were glued to me.

“Hey, Adrien.” Nino sauntered forward with a red cup in hand. “Glad you made it.” He tips his drink back his eyes not missing the horror on my face, “Why don’t you come hang out with Alya, Marinette, and I?”

Thud. Thud. Thud. My heart was like a jackhammer in my chest and the sound vibrated in my ears. I must have said something that sounded like yes because Nino tipped his chin to the left indicating I should follow him. Somehow my feet shuffled forward following after him through the thong of people. My brain completely shut down the moment I spied Marinette in a tight, black dress with a witch’s hat atop her head.

She followed Alya’s gaze to land on me probably looking like a blond weed next to Nino. She smiled, “Hey, I thought you didn’t do parties.”

I don’t. I don’t but somehow my mouth forms the words, “Yeah.” I blinked realizing I should elaborate, “Normally I’m not allowed out of the house. I mean I’m not allowed out without Felix or Chloe because my dad is super strict.”

Alya and Marinette nod like they understood. Marinette blinked her blue eyes trying to process this information I’ve given her. Strict was too loose of a word for my father. He was tyrannus. He controlled almost every aspect of my life that he possibly could. Him granting me a freedom like this was only to keep Felix in line or give me a sliver of sanity-normalcy so I wouldn’t act out like his oldest.

“So Adrien, you came with Chloe who is currently making out with Kim and Felix who I can only assume has either ditched this high school party or is currently drinking up all the booze I smuggled from my older sister.” Alya rolled her eyes. “Why did you come?”

"He came for me, babe." Nino laughed wrapping his left arm around my shoulder.

His laughter was sincere while the half smile I forced across my face was exactly the opposite. She didn’t add the rich to the end of her complaint about Felix or me. It rang in my ears as if she had. Felix could buy his own. Rich. We were rich and these people were not. Maybe people hated me because I was rich. A rich loser with a workaholic father and out of control older brother. Great boost for the self esteem to realize this. “I’ll go find him. I promised my dad I wouldn’t let him out of my sight anyway.”

Marinette gripped Alya’s forearm, ‘You don’t have to.” She said in an earnest tone.

I forced myself to shrug over the ringing in my ears, “I’ll just come back. It’s a big deal-I mean it’s no big deal.”

Alya quirked a brow, “Alright Agreste. See you and the other one soon. We’ll be here.”

I practically ran in the opposite direction from Marinette. I fumbled all over myself again and told them about my family problems! They were never going to want to hang out with me now. Nobody likes a complainer.

After shoving my way through the mess of people dancing in and out of costumes, I finally reached the kitchen. Felix was in fact drinking surrounded by five different girls giggling at something he was saying. “Felix.” I hissed over the music once I reached him, “You ditched me.”

Felix shrugged, “It’s a party.”

I rolled my eyes grabbing his arm, “You and I both know I don’t like parties especially when both people I arrived with ditch me.”

Felix let me drag him away from the group of thirsty girls with his cup in hand, “You’ll never make friends with me just hovering over you all night. I promised you an hour at this party before I get to go out.”

I held up my index finger, "An hour and a half." I added aloud but was internally doubting if I could even make it 30 minutes at this party.

Felix flexed his arm out of my grasp, "Did you find your girlfriend yet?"

I bit my bottom lip fighting my smile, "Nino helped me."

The music assaulted my eardrums but I was certain I heard Felix snort, "About damn time."

We walked back to the spot on the second floor where Nino, Alya, and Marinette crowded around a single black sofa sharing drinks. Marinette's wisps of dark hair reflected in the overhead orange light making her look very Halloween like.

"Hey." Felix nudged me from behind pushing me into their group.

All three sets of eyes glued onto us. I could practically see their thoughts forming, especially Alya's. Her hazel eyes drank him in, "You're taller than I thought you'd be."

Felix pulled up a chair from the corner and sank into it, "Yeah I get that a lot." His blond hair bobbed as he moved it to his right side.

Silence.

Nino cleared his throat, "So, um, not to be like rude or anything, but why are you here?"

Felix tapped his chin staring at Nino obviously trying to make him uncomfortable.

"It is a high school party after all," He finished with a slight uptick in his pitch, "I mean your dad can't be that strick he makes you baby-accompany Adrien to a party."

Felix shrugged without adding anything purposefully. An awkward silence ensued, which was the last thing I wanted. It meant that someone had to fill the void and I always felt like it had to be me.

"So, that frog dissection the other day..." I awkwardly laughed.

Marinette's blue eys snapped on to me and seemed to glow, "Oh yeah, that was the worst. Did I tell you Alya how Adrien saved me from failing the other day?"

"Did he now?" Felix was the one who answered. He observed me with a smirk while sipping his mixed drink.

I really wished I hadn't brought Felix over, "Yeah I just cut the tog-frog open. I cut it open for Marinette." I bit my lower lip. Great. Felix would never let this go now.

Another bout of awkward silence followed before a scream broke through the house. Felix jumped to his feet and shoved me towards the stairs. I quickly hopped down each step with Felix's knees kicking me in the middle of my back.

"Can you handle it?" Felix gripped my elbow letting all the other party goers file out of the house with their phones in hand. "Do you want me to do it?"

Horrified I watched a purple monster grip a terrified Chloe by her arm. "A-Adrien." Her wide blue eyes sparkled under the lights. A single tear ran down her face. "Help!"

That was when I realized the purple monster holding her was Kim. The purple monster gripping my best friend's arm to the point it looked like it was going to snap made the buried anger inside me to rise to the surface.

"I had a really shitty day today Felix and now my best friend is in trouble. I'm going to kick Kim's ass for once."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long but I have been struggling with writing lately. :/ I hope this chapter is okay I struggled writing it. I hope it turned out okay
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of my totally self indulgent fic that I shamelessly Americanized. I just have a thing for a nerdy Adrien. 
> 
> Huge shout out to my beta readers: Goldi, PrincessNoodle, Charli, and Zapdos007
> 
> Comments & Kudos are appreciated,
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
